


searching ceremonies

by Story_Writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Writer/pseuds/Story_Writer
Summary: so, i really liked 'the searching ceremonies' by KouriArashi, so i decided to make a spin off of that type of thing... hope you enjoy!it will be continued past one chapter, before anyone asks, i'm working on it as i go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, i really liked 'the searching ceremonies' by KouriArashi, so i decided to make a spin off of that type of thing... hope you enjoy!
> 
> it will be continued past one chapter, before anyone asks, i'm working on it as i go.

Derek looked around the hall, ready entirely to just walk out… but at the same time knew he couldn’t. The ‘searching ceremonies’ were a righteous pain in the ass, he thought. 

The entire thought was that werewolves and humans and any supernatural creature would intermingle and the werewolf or supernatural creature would choose a mate. Usually, it was smooth sailing. The humans trusting them to know their instincts, though there was always some that didn’t like it. 

And derek supposed he could understand that, considering he was currently looking for a mate in a high school gymnasium, him being 22. Not the worst age difference, but certainly not the best. And while it was a little weird, there was still a big possibility that he would meet someone his age. 

But that was second in his mind, right now. Currently, he was watching his sister, cora, talk to a couple people, a big group actually. Derek was unsurprised. He had been pretty popular in school, so it only made since his sister would be too. 

But that wasn’t the problem, no. He had met almost all of her friends, he knew she kept a tight circle around her that she only hung out with outside of school, which was smart. 

But these weren’t those people. No, these were jock like guys, and were obviously hitting on her, and she was clearly uncomfortable and trying to get them to go away… but they just wouldn’t budge. And while derek didn’t want to be a creep to his own sister, they were getting a little close for comfort… 

And then, seemingly out of nowhere to derek, one of them was touching her. Derek felt his resolve to keep out of it snap in a second, when one of the guys touched her shoulder, trying to pull her closer even as she was bringing up her own arm to punch the guy. 

And then there was a guy, not bulky like the rest but taller than them all, getting in between the two.

“She doesn’t like that, theo. Back off.” the guy said, derek slowed, not realizing he had been moving towards them at all. He stopped, realizing that none of them had noticed him. 

“Back off, stilinski. This ain’t got nothin to do with you!” the guy, theo, said, derek watched with interest, waiting to see what would happen. He was close enough that he was confident he could jump in fairly easily.

“You would think that, huh? But cora here is a friend of mine, and she’s clearly not comfortable with what you’re doing here, so fuck off.” the stilinski guy said, derek just watched.

“If she was so uncomfortable with it, she would’ve said somethin. Now screw off you prick.” another guy said, stiles snorted.

“She was about to punch theo, jackson. I doubt that’s someone who wants this to happen would do. And while i’m sure she can hand taking down you guys fine, i don’t mind lending a friend a helping hand.” stiles said, derek saw that the group of teens, about 5, were about ready to attack the kid, for some reason, and stepped in on instinct.

“Alright, you 5. Leave.” derek said, the jocks jerked around to him, derek just raised an eyebrow at them… they all left with a ‘we’ll get you for this, stilinski’ called over their shoulders. Derek just shook his head. 

“Thanks, stiles.” he heard his sister say to the guy… he couldn’t help but snort, what kind of name was ‘stiles’? 

“No problem, Cora. Anytime. See you around, i need to find Scott, i promised i’d take off to be here with him to be his ‘wingman’ or whatever.” Stiles said, Cora just nodded hugging stiles quickly. The kid hugged back then was off… Derek couldn’t help but watch as he went, he didn’t know what it was… but something was alluring about the kid, even if Derek had only seen him once. 

He jerked when cora punched him in the arm. “Thanks for the save, bro. Stilinski is alright, but i don’t know if he’d be able to handle getting those five guys pounding on him.” she said, derek just nodded.

“How do you know him?” derek asked out of curiosity, he knew stilinski wasn’t one of the friends that came over to the house…

“He’s a friend. Sometimes me, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Boyd and Erica go to his place to do work. It’s nice and quiet, so we get a lot more done there.” cora said, shrugging. “He said he was uncomfortable being around a big pack like ours, so i just roll with it. He’s a good guy but doesn’t have a lot of friends.” cora added. Derek nodded…

“Oh god, you like him!” cora exclaimed, after a second. Derek blushed, slightly.

“I can’t help it! You know instincts are weird…” derek muttered, cora laughed. 

“Whatever, i would go after him though. I can’t offer anything about him. Besides him being a loner, i don’t know much about him. But he is a good friend of mine, so hurt him and i will break your pinky toe.” cora said, before walking off like she hadn’t just said anything… 

Derek though was already walking away, in the direction this ‘Stiles’ had gone. 

It wasn’t hard to find him, the kid was at the food table, seemingly have given up on finding scott. 

“Hey.” derek said, a little amused when the kid jerked around with a soft pretzel in his mouth. 

“Oh, uh… hi.” stiles said, after he had swallowed… derek chuckled.

“I, uh, just wanted to say thank you, for stepping in and helping cora.” derek started out with, figuring it would help dispel any more… awkward tension. 

Stiles blinked, before a small smile spread on his face. 

“Yeah, no problem. She’s a good friend, and i don’t like people like those jocks anyway so, it wasn’t a big thing.” stiles said, shrugging. Derek nodded. 

“Alright, sorry that i overheard but… what happened to finding scott?” derek asked, stiles snorted. 

“Turns out he didn’t need a ‘wingman’ at all. When i found him he was talking it up with allison, i mean everyone knew they were going to be mates, it was impossible to see it as anything else. But scott was adamant that it was possible something weird could happen… he was wrong.” stiles said, shrugging. Derek nodded. The allison and scott thing had been off and on, and now it seemed like it was a permanently on thing.

As he was thinking about something to say, he sniffed… and tensed at the smell that hit him.

He turned to the right, slightly, and sure enough saw peter there… stiles followed his gaze, and tensed as well… which was weird, because as a human he shouldn’t be able to smell the sadness on peter’s person…

“I see you’ve found yourself your mate, derek.” peter said, smiling. Derek glared, seeing that stiles tensed. Peter seemed to shrug it off. “Be sure to keep him close, der. Don’t want to lose him.” and with that, peter was gone. Walking off to… somewhere. 

Derek sighed, looking back at stiles who… was more tense than derek thought he would be…

“I’m… sorry about peter. He’s not completely good with ‘emotions’, or subtlety.” derek said, rubbing the back of his head. Stiles though just nodded, and let out a slow long breathe, derek thought he saw the kid visibly relax… maybe it was his imagination.

“Was… do you think i’m your mate?” stiles asked, derek nodded instantly, not able to stop himself. 

“Y...yeah, i do. I don’t know how to explain it to a human properly, i’m sorry. But it’s like a constant pulling to you.” derek said, stiles looked conflicted, before finally looking up and meeting his eyes. 

“I’m sorry… but i’m not interested.” stiles said, and like that derek felt himself crumble… he stared, not able to reach out or talk as stiles left… 

He was only aware he had been standing there for maybe a little too long when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see his mother…

“What happened?” she asked, derek sighed, it was a little shaky he couldn’t help but notice… his wolf was very upset, clawing at his mental walls… 

“Peter said, like his usual self, that i had found my mate… i don’t really know why, but stiles, the guy i was talking to, just said ‘i’m sorry, but i’m not interested’, and left… i don’t… i don’t know what i did wrong, though.” derek said, his mother just shook her head.

“You didn’t do anything wrong… come on, let’s get out of here. Let you cool off a little bit.” his mom said, derek just nodded. 

When they were outside and in his mother’s car, derek sighed. 

“Do you really think he is your mate?” his mother asked, first. Derek thought about it… it hadn’t even been a thought it his head, he just had done it…

“Yes.” derek said, nodding mostly to himself. His mother nodded.

“Then we’ll talk to him. I’ll get where he lives from cora. I’m sure we can at least get to know why he said no.” his mother said.

Derek thought about it… and while he wanted to know why…

“I’ll talk to him alone.” derek said, quietly. “I don’t want him thinking it’s like an interrogation.” derek decided, his mother smiled.

“That’s fine.” she nodded. Derek smiled back as they drove. He hoped to hell and back that stiles would at least give him a chance…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles sighed, flopping down on his bed… that was not how he thought the night would go, if he was completely honest. He had never pictured himself being chosen as a werewolves mate. He was suddenly very glad he had a place to himself, because it meant he could just soak in his misery. 

He had been granted an emancipation when he was 16. He had proven that he was more than able to provide for himself. It had been hard, getting it. But it had been worth it. 

His dad had been… abusive. The word was inadequate to describe what happened, but it was the only word he could think of… what he had done… stiles had trouble trusting people, except for a small group of other teens in his life. His dad was in prison, so he didn’t really fear that. 

He knew he shouldn’t have just said no to derek like that, but it had been the only thing he could think to do… he would just have to live with the consequences. 

Sighing, he fell asleep, barely remembering to set his alarm… 

He was awoken though, not by the sound of his alarm, but by a loud pounding on his door…

“Open up, stilinski! We got a lot to talk about!” stiles stared at his ceiling, wondering, for half a second, why cora would be at his door…

Then remembered derek was her older brother… fuck. 

He got up groggily, and went to open the door… when he did, he was instantly rushed by a seemingly very angry cora. 

“You think you could just say no to my brother like that?! When you didn’t even give him a fucking chance?!” cora demanded, stiles gulped. 

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” stiles said, noticing, slightly, that the rest of his friends were there, boyd being the last one in shut the door… but he didn’t lock it, so stiles felt less like he was going to be murdered. 

“Oh, i don’t? You asked him if he thought you were his mate, and he said yes. And then you said that you weren’t interested?! The fuck, stilinski!” cora growled. “I don’t know why you did it, and i don’t care. But you hurt him. My mom talked to him, and he feels a little better i guess, but i know he’s still hurt. You don’t know what it’s like for a werewolf’s mate to just flat out say they aren’t interested! You fucking jackass!” cora growled, stiles sighed letting her get it out… she was right, after all. 

“Cora, calm do-” whatever erica was going to say was cut off by cora.

“And while i’d love to tear you apart for it, i know derek will be more hurt by that, and to be honest even though you’re an idiot i still think of you as a good friend… so, tomorrow, you’re going to come over for dinner, and you’re going to talk it out with derek. Ok?” cora said, stiles stared at her.

“Can’t do it tomorrow.” stiles said, cora growled, erica and boyd actually had to hold her back… “i have work all day tomorrow, a literal 8 am to 12 am day. I can’t just call off, cora… but sunday i have the evening off, tell them then, ok?” stiles offered, cora glared, but nodded.

“Fine, but don’t think you’ll get out of it even if you are sick or something, i will personally drag you over there.” cora said, before opening the door, walking out of it, and slamming it shut… stiles winced as she left…

“Damn… i have never seen her that mad.” scott mumbled, shaking his head. Stiles nodded.

“I know, right?” stiles said, sighing… 

“So, that was fun… xbox?” isaac said, stiles shook his head.

“Can’t, sorry pup. But i do have work today, and it’s-” stiles looked at the clock, his jaw dropping when he saw it was already 7 fucking am.

“What the fuck?! It can’t be 7 already!” stiles said, how had he slept that long and not even felt it? Erica laughed.

“Well, i guess you’re running on coffee today.” erica teased, pulling boyd out of the door. “See you around, stiles. But i’m tired as hell, so see ya.” she said, it closing behind her… 

“Do what you want guys, but i gotta get a shower and get to work… it will be a coffee run day.” stiles said, shaking his head. Isaac and scott both shrugged, plopping down and turning on the xbox… damn bastards. 

When he was done showering and changed, he was about to leave… then thought about it and called over his shoulder; “i don’t care if you stay, but you know the rule. Whatever you eat out of the fridge you put 5 bucks in the jar on the counter. I don’t mind cooking for you every now and  
then, but you can at least pitch in towards it.” stiles called, snickering at the ‘yes mom’ they called back at him… it was hilarious, really. 

He enjoyed the short drive to royal farms where he purchased 3 coffees, one to drink now and two for throughout the day, all in thermos mugs to keep them warm. 

Not a lot of people knew it, actually as far as he knew no one outside of his small group of friends did, but he worked at a blacksmith’s shop. The owner, a nice guy called jordan parrish, was hesitant at first of hiring him, but stiles had proven himself to be capable, and had been taking on as an apprentice. He loved it, and knew that this was most likely what he would be doing for the rest of his life… he hoped, anyway. 

When he clocked in and started, he was feeling pretty good. The blacksmith’s shop he worked at made neat, in his opinion, swords, daggers. Antique things. Sometimes, people brought in stuff for him, or one of the other workers, to fix. Today, he had a hell of a long list of stuff to do. 50 blades to make, 100 or so arrowheads for the few hunters in town, and 40 repairs… he hadn’t been kidding when he said he would be working and 8 to 12 day. 

He was smiling as he started working, surprised when parish came up to him. 

“So, i heard derek hale said he was your mate.” he said, stiles almost snapped the metal he was working with… parish laugh. “Well, that’s what i hear anyway… he’s here now, by the way. Said he wanted to talk to you.” parish said, stiles actually did snap the metal he was working with, cursing and dropping both halves in a bucket of water… 

“Can you tell him i’m busy? i‘ve barely started on this list i have.” stiles said, parish nodded.

“Sure sure, just wanted to check and see if you wanted to talk to him first before i sent him off.” parish waved it off, walking out the door again. Stiles sighed, but got to work again, this time being careful with the metal he was working. It wouldn’t do to smash more… 

Work was slow, but efficient. He easily got through all of the arrowheads, and half of the repairs, which mostly just consisted of welding stuff back together. And now, at about 6 pm he hadn’t even noticed the time, he was starting on blades, split among knives, cooking and other various types, sword, and two daggers… 

It was cool, if he was honest. The way they came out… but the hardest part was the few that wanted special things ingrained in them. It took a steady hand, and while stiles knew he could do them, it was still nerve racking sometimes. 

By the time he was done with all of that, he was exhausted, both arms felt like jelly… but go if it wasn’t worth it, seeing his finished pile of materials. The next day he would be putting hilts on them. But for now, that day, he was done… 

He clocked out quickly, and drove home, too exhausted to notice anything else… 

He dropped down on bed, remembering to turn up the volume on his alarm this time… 

Thankfully, he wasn’t roused by the pounding of an angry sister this time. 

He went about the day much the same as he did the previous, just this time with the knowledge that whether he liked it or not… he was going to be going over to the hale’s house… 

He sighed, but focused on his work… this would be so awkward, he knew it. But he guessed he owed it to the guy to give him a chance. Not because he was indebted, no... but even stiles knew how he said no was douchey. 

Sadly, work went by way faster than he would have liked…

He texted cora, on his way home to shower, when he should be over. It was only 3pm so he should have a little while yet…

He got a text almost instantly, 

4:30.

It said, stiles just sighed… so not as much time as he would like. Whatever. 

When he got home, at 3:15 on the dot, he showered right away. He didn’t know how this dinner was going to go, but he could only hope he didn’t get mauled outright… 

He sat around until then, noticing that the jar he kept out was almost filled… he’d have to put that in the bank at some point. It had started a while ago. When the group first started coming over, they ate a lot. So, stiles had just said, one day, to put a couple bucks on the counter for whatever they ate. 

Because while he wasn’t stingy with money, he wasn’t rich enough to feed almost 10 other people. Those people being werewolves and teenagers.

After a while, he just got bored waiting and left, figuring being 10 minutes early wouldn’t hurt… probably. 

Yeah, he had no idea what he was doing. 

The drive was long, he was surprised to find out. Not so much the distant as much the terrain that his old jeep had trouble getting over. Once he did get to the house, he was surprised at how many cars there were…

Oh dear god, he was actually going to die here…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! review if you want, hope you like it!

Stiles sighed, but braced himself as he walked up to the door. It shouldn’t be surprising, he reprimanded to himself. The hale pack was one of the biggest packs in the country, hell most of his friends were part of that pack. For fucks sake, all of them but allison, whose dad was a jackass anti-werewolfist, whom was the only one in their group besides him who wasn’t pack! 

Stiles sighed, but simply winded his way through the cars… 10, he counted. So at least 40 people, he estimated at least 20-25 werewolves… it would be hard to get out of there if things got violent… hell, it would be impossible. 

Stiles sighed, but made himself stop thinking like that. They wouldn’t hurt him. If they hurt him, they’d hurt derek. And he knew they didn’t want that. At least, he hoped…

Before he even got to the door, it burst open and there stood erica, cora and… lydia? ‘Oh, crap.’ he thought ‘jackson’s in this pack too…’ he was utterly fucked. 

“Finally! I thought you were actually gonna try and ditch on us.” cora said, pulling him inside… stiles snorted.

“You said 4:30. I’m here at 4:25. Excuse you, but i don’t lie to friends.” stiles said, smiling. “And i promise i won’t make this any harder on you guys than it needs to be.” stiles said, not knowing why he did it… erica and cora both nodded once.

“Good. now come on, everything should be ready soon. We can just relax in the living room a while.” she said, tugging him into the big room where… holy shit, he stopped in the doorway, eyeing them all warily. 

“Dood, what the hell’s wrong with you?!” cora complained. “Just get in here!” cora said, stiles stood firm though…

“It’s a lot of people.” he mumbled, hoping not too many people heard him… he was used to being alone at his apartment and at work, maybe working with someone at work on a project that needed two people to do it… the most ‘group interaction’ he got was the study nights and other things he and the others did… and school, nothing like this…

He never realized how much of a phobia he had of crowds until now… 

Cora sighed. “Well, get over it. No one will bite, i swear. But they will think you’re weird if you stand around like this…” she trailed off, it was probably supposed to be mocking but, like, what did he care what others thought of him? 

He sighed, but forced himself to let cora drag him into the room… despite her assurance no one would ‘bite’ stiles kept his head down. 

“Ah, so you’re back a second day, i see.” stiles winced at the voice beside him as cora pushed him onto a couch.

“Shut it, creeper wolf.” cora said, without pause, plopping down next to stiles… he was unsurprised when not only derek and his mother came in, but also her husband and what seemed like the rest of the family came in… 

“Hello, stiles. Thank you for joining us.” talia said, stiles nodded. 

“Sure.” he agreed, “though it was less me agreeing and more cora threatening… i would’ve come either way, but still.” stiles said, shrugging. Talia just nodded with what looked like a kind smile on her face. 

“Oh i know, i talked to her all yesterday about it… i apologize for the rude approach she gave you, i know she meant well. But we had had plans to go to yours place to try and settle this peacefully, though cora and the others adamantly refused to give it up…” talia admitted, stiles nodded.

“No problem… and that was probably for the best you didn’t come over yesterday, no offence to you or derek or any of you!” stiles said quickly. “I just wasn’t home at all. Working and all.” stiles explained, to which talia just nodded. 

“Fair enough… now let me cut to the meat of what i’d like to know, shall i?” talia asked, her smile a little less kind…

“Do i even have a choice at this point?” stiles offered, to which peter snorted.

“Funny kid.” he said when talia and derek glared at him. 

“Well, stiles. I’d like to know, if you wouldn’t mind, why you said no to derek? Was it the situation? Was it that you truly weren’t interested in this kind of thing? Or something else?” talia asked, her hands folded in front of her… stiles remembered faintly that she was a lawyer… he didn’t know why the thought popped into his head…

“It wasn’t anything against derek.” stiles said, first, talia just nodded, derek looked tense for… something. “It’s just… i kind of just… don’t date, at all. And going from not dating to this kind of thing… i panicked, alright?” stiles said, talia nodded.

“Why don’t you date? You’re not buff, but you’re pretty hot in a geeky nerd kind of way.” someone to derek’s left said, both talia and derek growled at the owner of the voice, a woman seemingly a few years older than derek himself. 

“I have… big trust issues. And some, uh… commitment issues? I guess that’s what i would call them. So yeah.” stiles nodded. “And i’m working on it, i’m starting to trust people a little more… and the fact you’re willing to put this much effort into this kind of thing gives me a hope that you won’t expect me to do all of the work in… whatever this relationship turns out to be.” stiles said, to which more people laughed, not just peter though he did too. 

“Oh, he is a funny one. You found yourself a keeper, derek.” peter said, chuckling. Derek blushed. 

“So you are willing to try this, then?” derek spoke for the first time that conversation… stiles smiled.

“I don’t see a reason not to… but.” stiles said, pointing a finger at him, derek tensed right back up. “Don’t… don’t expect anything big from me like sex. Like i said, i have trust issues… and that kind of stems into it. Cuddling and that kind of stuff, fine. I’ve spent enough nights in the center of a puppy pile to be ok with it… but nothing more than that yet.” stiles said. Derek seemed to relax as stiles spoke, seeming to have expected something worse…

“Great!” talia said, clapping her hands together. “I’m glad this was easy enough to fix, and dinner should be ready in half an hour… what are your thoughts on sushi, stiles? Talia asked, stiles blinked then shrugged.

“I’ve had it once or twice and it was decent enough.” he said easily. Talia nodded, standing up as did several adults in the room, including peter. They all headed into the kitchen… peter was the last one in, holding a hand to stop talia from entering.

“You know the rule, talia. You are not allowed in this kitchen. Not after last time.” he said, talia was left to sulk back to a chair…

“Thanks, for not ratting out where i live.” stiles said quietly, after a minute, mainly to cora. 

“No problemo, stilinski. I might’ve been peeved at you, but i respected your decision to hold that information back. If you had refused, i might’ve been tempted to give it away… but i’m glad it didn’t come to that.” cora said evenly, stiles just nodded.

“So, uh… where do you work?” derek asked, after a minute. Stiles blinked, smiling, hoping to help calm the seemingly nervous werewolf. 

“At a blacksmith’s shop about… 30 minutes east of here i think?” stiles said, nodding to himself. It sounded right he thought… a lot of the people, even his friends, seemed surprised… even scott.

“I didn’t know you worked there.” scott mumbled… stiles shrugged.

“It’s what i like doing so, i do it.“ stiles said easily…

“So that’s why you smell a little like metal and fire.” talia’s husband said, “i’m jason, by the way.” he added as an introduction. Stiles nodded in acknowledgement. 

“I doubt it.” the annoying voice of jackson filtered in from the other side of the room. “You’re the same age as the rest of us. And i’m pretty sure they don’t hire teenagers on.” jackson said, sneering. Stiles stared back.

“Well, that just goes to show you how little you know of the law.” stiles said, not breaking his gaze, “i’ve been working there full time since i was 16. A full year 2 months ago. I’m legally allowed to work there. And have been.” stiles said, not going into detail… “i’d go into more detail, but i’ve occasionally seen your test scores when they were passed back… you might wanna study with someone, you know. Even scott could a little bit.” stiles said, jackson looked beat red… it was hilarious. 

“Why was i drawn into this?!” scott complained, stiles stared at him.

“You know exactly why.” he said simply, scott pouted but didn’t say anything. 

“Hey! Don’t be mean to him!” a little voice came in, stiles and everyone turned to where a little girl was standing…

“Malia, it’s ok.” talia assured, malia growled. 

“No, it’s not! He hurt derek and now he’s making fun of jackson and scott! It’s not ok.” she shouted, before running up what sounded like a lot of stairs… 

“I’m sorry.” stiles said, after a minute of tense silence… talia shook her head. 

“Don’t be. She’s just ten, she doesn’t understand what’s happening outside of members of her pack being upset. She’ll be fine.” talia said, stiles just nodded. Eventually, after maybe ten, 15 minutes, they were called in that dinner was done… as he filed in, stiles found himself sat, unsurprisingly, between derek and cora. Talia was sat at the head of the table, as it should be, with her husband at her left. 

The entire freshmen class is educated on how this kind of thing works, and he was a senior so he knew most of the customs of being a werewolf, even if he wasn’t one himself. 

The food was eaten, unsurprisingly, quickly. The sushi was good, even if stiles would’ve preferred it cooked… but all in all it was good.

“Thank you for the meal, mrs.hale.” stiles said, once everything was cleared away, his attempts to help had been rejected, cora even pushing him so he fell back into the chair next to derek… 

“Of course, stiles. It is no trouble.” she said easily, stiles just nodded… 

“So you said, earlier, that you work full time? Was… was that literal, or just a figure of speech?” derek asked, stiles sighed, knowing the question would come… “you don’t have to answer, though! I’d understand if it was something… personal.” derek added, stiles smiled. 

“Dude, i’m not gonna bite your head off you don’t have to be so nervous about it. I don’t mind if you ask questions.” stiles promised, derek just nodded. “As for the job? Yeah, it’s full time… i live by myself, so someone has to pay for everything, heh.” stiles tried to joke, and also tried not to feel uncomfortable when everyone not helping clean dishes/the kitchen stared at him… though he swore to god he heard one plate drop and break, but maybe it was his imagination.

“What… what about your mom and dad?” derek asked, after a moment. Stiles sighed.

“My mom died when i was 8… my dad’s in jail, please don’t ask me to go into details about why. But yeah, i had to figure out a way i could take care of myself.” stiles shrugged. “Scott and his mom, melissa, put me up for a while, but while melissa swore it was fine i saw the strain having another mouth to feed put on her… so, i got a job at the blacksmith’s place, i had been doing really good in metals anyway i figured i’d give it a shot, and long story short, i got the job, got my emancipation and 4 months later an apartment.” stiles said, shrugging. Derek, liked the rest of them, were silenced by that… yeah, that was always an ice maker… why break the ice cold tension when you can add to it, right?

“I… i don’t even know what to say to that…” derek admitted, stiles chuckled.

“It’s alright, i know it’s a lot for people to chew when i first meet them, it’s why i have such a small circle of friends, i don’t trust other people not to use this kind of thing against me.” stiles said, derek blinked.

“I don’t think anyone wou-”

“You were in high school, derek. Whether or not you were popular or a geek, you know how brutal it can be.” stiles said simply. Derek sighed.

“How do you manage school with that?” jason asked, stiles blinked, shifting his focus a little bit. 

“Oh, it’s not that hard, i guess. I work a lot of nights, jordan trusts me to close shop and clean up, so i can work later to finish stuff. It also requires, like, a metric shit ton of coffee.” stiles said, chuckling. “And for school work? I’m already ahead of it by a bit, i just stayed in it to help scott. I could’ve, probably, graduated last year. So i just use study halls to do any surprise homework i need to do.” stiles said, shrugging. “I was taken on as an apprentice by jordan, so the pays pretty good though.” stiles said, the others just nodded again, speechless… 

Stiles sat, waiting for the others to talk… until a question formed in his own mine…

“So what do you do for a living?” stiles asked, poking derek, who almost shook to awareness wherever his mind had taken him. 

“What?” he asked, stiles chuckled.

“You know all of this about me, dood. It’s only fair. Now, out with it. What do you do for a living?” stiles asked again, poking the man’s side… derek was obviously trying to hide snickers as he grabbed stiles’s hand… some of that tension also seemed to ease out as well. Stiles huffed, huh. Weird.

“I work for an agricultural company.” derek answered. “I do different designs for yards, and different plant designs. You know, like if someone had a statue figure out plants or other statues can work with it.” he added, stiles nodded… that actually kind of sounded cool. 

“Desert?” peter said, as he entered the dining room where everyone was still sitting. Stiles stared, wide eyed, at the different kinds of cakes… his mouth might’ve watered a little bit. “I take that as a yes?” peter said, chuckling. Stiles nodded happily as he saw others coming in with other cakes… his eyes zeroed in, instantly, on the cheesecake… 

“Not that i’m complaining, but is all of this really necessary?” stiles asked, as the different cakes, and freakin pies, were passed around… stiles happily took a piece of pumpkin and apple pie, and cheesecake…

“Good god, stiles. You act like you haven’t have cake or dessert in general in years!” cora said, laughing. Stiles shook his head, swallowing as everyone laughed at his enthusiasm at the dessert…

“Nah, more like months. I generally hate store bought cakes or packaged food in general, so i usually make it myself. But i just haven’t had the time.” stiles said, before digging back in.

“You bake?” this time it was jackson who asked, but it was missing it’s snideness to it. 

Stiles just nodded, still eating. 

“That’s cool, peter owns his own restaurant and a bakery.” derek said, stiles blinked looking at peter… he wondered how much he could buy… 

“Oh dear, i do believe my store will be raided soon…” peter said, stiles shrugged. 

“Probably. But don’t worry, just your cheesecakes.” stiles said, peter snorted, shaking his head. 

“So what do you know how to make?” peter asked, leaning against the table, his own dessert seemingly forgotten…

“Not a lot, just some old recipes my mom taught me before… well, just before. It’s mostly lasagna, burgers, stir fry, and one or two recipes off the internet.” stiles said, shrugging...

“Wow… you can work a smith, have your own apartment, and can freaking bake and shit? Sorry, hun." laura said to her husband next to her "I’m trading you in for an upgrade. Derek, scoot over. He’s mine.” derek’s sister, laura stiles thought he heard from the many conversations over the meals, continue… 

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” cora said, even as stiles felt himself blush. Everyone else chuckled, seemingly at his expense… laura sighed…

“Damn… fine, but you are so baking something to bring over.” She warned. Stiles just held up his hands in surrender, he could definitely do that… lemon bars were his specialty… he could probably make a batch of those. 

“Dood, i was kidding.” laura laughed. Stiles shrugged.

“I wasn’t.” he said, smiling. Everyone chuckled but went back to eating. 

By the end of the evening, stiles was happily stuffed and ready to go home and just sleep until he had to go to school, which wasn’t until freakin 10 thank god, he thought, for being an overly active junior… it meant he had to do hardly anything all year. 

“Thank you, guys. It was a good meal but i should probably get home.” he said, everyone said a goodbye, but derek got up.

“I’ll walk you to your car?” he offered, stiles ignored the snickers from derek’s sisters and even talia, the damn alpha…

“Sure.” stiles agreed, not missing when derek relaxed slightly. 

When they were outside, walking to stiles’s jeep.

“So… when could we go out or something? I’m sure you’re busy with work and school and all?” derek said, stiles nodded, thinking about it as they stopped outside the driver’s side door… 

“Here, give me your phone real quick.” stiles said, derek looked surprised but fished it out of his pocket and handed it over. After swiping the screen open, stiles added himself as a contact on the phone. He texted himself so he’d have derek’s phone number. “We can figure out a day that works for both of us, alright?” stiles said, handing the device back. Derek nodded, taking the proffered item. 

Hesitating for only a moment stiles pushed forward and hugged the slightly bigger man… derek seemed tense as hell when he did.

“You don’t have to be so tense.” stiles whispered, trying to make it so the others in the house couldn’t hear this. “I promise i won’t snap again like i did before. I reacted badly, but i promise i won’t do that again.” stiles said. Derek seemed to hesitate before hugging him back, a quick embrace before he let go… stiles smiled as he waved, hopping in his jeep and driving off… that was so weird, but felt right… 

He crashed when he got home, physically and a little emotionally exhausted.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day stiles was actually… a little happier than usual. He never had a bad outward view on life… but somehow, for some reason, he felt happier… 

He sighed as he got up and went about his usual morning routines. It didn’t take long before he was out the door, it was 9 o’clock… he could probably get something to eat without being late to school… 

He nodded to himself, deciding that pasties and baked goods sounded good right then… 

And the first place that popped into his head, of course, was derek’s uncle’s shop… well, it couldn’t hurt he supposed. 

Mind set, he drove towards his destination… he was probably going to get fat with the crap he had been eating lately, but whatever. 

When he pulled up to it, he could already smell the sweet smell of baked goods coming off of the place… 

Oh yeah, he thought, he was going to get so fat. 

When he entered, he saw two familiar faces, laura and of course peter. They both looked relatively to see him, though they hid it behind wide smiles.

“Stiles!” laura said, not stopping what she was doing which was rolling dough for cookies out, it looked like. “What brings you by? Don’t you have like school or whatever?” she asked, stiles shrugged.

“Don’t have to go in till 10. Pros of being a moderately good student.” stiles said easily, laura nodded. “And i figured i’d come by here to get like a pastry or somethin for breakfast.” stiles said, looking into the display case… it all looked good… damn. 

“While you’re making your decision, how about a little useless trivia? Did you know that the puff pastry was originally made in 1645?” peter asked, stiles blinked, looking up. Laura had actually stopped now, face in her hands, seeming not to care about the white flour on her face now…

“Yeah, i did. It was also made by a british baker, claude gelee, i believe. I think he was a pretty famous baker and painter.” stiles shot back, no one beat him at useless trivia… both peter and laura, who looked up when he had started speakin, looked surprised.

“Oh god.” laura said, a look of horror on her face, “there’s two of you now!” laura complained, glaring at an amused peter. 

“Well, that is a welcome relief… i’m glad to find someone who knows something of history.” peter said, clearly pleased. Stiles chuckled, looking at his phone… it wasn’t too late, but he would have to leave soon… 

“So, what can i pack up for you? It’s already 9:30, i don’t wanna make you late for school.” laura said, washing her hands and drying them… it was still hilarious that her face was covered in flower.

“Oh um… i guess a piece of this carrot cake… and the strawberry cheesecake.” stiles added, laura chuckled. 

“You love cheesecake that much, huh?” laura asked, stiles shrugged.

“It’s good.” he said simply. Laura just nodded, smiling as she rung it up. Stiles paid and waved before he was out of the door. He was almost certain that they gave him a stupid discount… but he had no way to prove it, so he just shrugged, and started eating the cheesecake as he drove.

By the time he got there, he had finished both pieces of cake. They were, to put it simply, the best he had ever had. 

He tossed it away, surprised when almost as soon as it went in, as if on cue, 3 guys came out of seemingly nowhere. It’s not that stiles didn’t know them, he certainly did. But… he didn’t like them, either. 

“Well well well, stilinski. I heard you got yourself derek hale as a mate!” theo said from the head of the group… stiles glared, not being able to run… he was backed into a corner, damnit!

“But word is you said no to him.” one of the other two said, a twin ethan, stiles thought. Aidan, the other one… probably, continued.

“What, think you’re too good for hale?” he asked, stiles raised an eyebrow.

“What happens between me and derek is no one else’s business but mine and his. And whoever we decide to tell.” stiles said simply, theo and the twins looked a little pissed.

“You little shit. Watch your tongue, human. We could tear you apart.” aiden growled. 

Stiles just shrugged. “Go ahead and try it if you can, wolf boy.” stiles said, sneering when aiden nearly snapped, only being held back by his brother.

“We won’t get to you, yet, stilinski. But don’t think we won’t. When whatever is happening between you two comes to the inevitable crash we’ll be there to kick your ass.” theo said, before turning around and leaving, the twins behind him… stiles sighed, but just continued inside. 

It wasn’t an unusual thing, dealing with those jocks. They seemed to think he was the one to pick on, but whatever nothing he couldn’t handle. Just average bully shit. He just had to last till may, then he was gone. 

He wound up being 3 minutes late, the secretary at the front desk giving him a hard look and a stern talk about how he should ‘be more careful his senior year…’ stiles just nodded along, and grabbed the pass and was gone when he could. He had, surprisingly, only two actual classes that day… then a study hall, which he was technically allowed to leave during. 

So, it was with great joy he entered his first period of the day, cooking. 

He had forgotten to mention it the day before, maybe he could the next time he visited the place… 

He was brought out of his thoughts by an enthusiastic isaac, scott and cora and erica in there. 

“So did you have a good time yesterday?” cora asked, stiles nodded.

“Besides learning i have a slight fear of large crowds, yeah.” stiles said, he still couldn’t get over that… 

“You’ll get over it. Anyway, mom says she wants you over next sunday too, if possible. Did derek text you about it?” cora asked slyly, stiles blinked, looking down at the screen of his phone…

“Yeah, he did. Like just now.” stiles said, holding up the screen. Cora snorted looking at it.

“Well he’s usually busy with work, so oh well. I guess it makes since he wouldn’t be able to. But anyway, yeah. This sunday, can you come? It’s kind of like a… family thing. We’re all always really busy with stuff. Peter and laura with the restaurant and bakery, oh yeah laura helps peter out with that a lot, mom with her lawyer stuff, even i’m kind of swamped with school right now. It’s just a night for everyone to get together at one time.” stiles nodded at her explanation, but thought about it… he didn’t even have his next weeks schedule yet, so he couldn’t really answer indefinitely… 

“I’ll have an answer for you tomorrow. My boss, jordan, is weird about when he posts the schedule for work. He posts it on monday and only on paper copies. So, yeah. But probably, yeah.” stiles said, nodding. “I’ll even bring a dessert like i promised.” stiles added, when cora looked upset with the uncertain answer… she sighed. 

“Fine.” she relented, “now this project we’re working on for the class… what’re we making?” cora asked, stiles sighed.

Stiles found himself working with the other 4 on their food, lasagna, easy to make and stiles didn’t have to be the only one work… the others were kind of incompetent. 

By the end of that day of school, he was pretty happy as he headed to work, changed in the locker room. He liked school, he did. It was a simple, by the books thing that he could live with. 

But he liked work more. 

The drive, like always, was short from the school to the smiths shop. 

When he got in, he was surprised to find everyone, including parrish, huddled around a board.

“What’s going on?” stiles asked as he clocked in and neared… he could take a picture of th schedule later. 

Parrish looked up with a big smile.

“We have an… interesting order.” he said, still smiling. “One that i thought you would like to try, actually.” parrish said, opening up space for him to see in…

On the table was a large drawing of a shield. They didn’t really do them, but…

“Are you sure? If someone else wants to take it, then they should.” stiles offered, jordan though just shook his head.

 

“Of course i am. You know i don’t pick favorites here. If i wanted one of them to do it, then i would’ve. But they each have their own projects.” jordan said, stiles nodded.

“Alright then, what am i doing with it then?” stiles asked, leaning against the table. 

“You’re make this out of metal, i think that was obvious.” parrish said, some of his co-workers snorting. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I know it’s never that easy.” he said, “what else is there?” stiles asked, jordan sighed.

“It is that easy this time, actually. They gave us this design and asked us to make it out of metal… i don’t know why they did it, but i’m glad they did. I was thinking of expanding our merchandise to shield to, ya know? Get the whole medieval type thing going on.” perish said, smiling. “This’ll be perfect to see how it does!” perish said, smiling wide…

“Oh, alright.” stiles nodded… “when does the client want it done by?” stiles asked, suddenly unsure when perrish stopped smiling a little bit…

“2 weeks, think you can do it?” perrish asked, stiles shrugged.

“No promises.” stiles said first, then smiled wide. “But damn if i’m not gonna try my damndest.” stiles said, perrish laughed. 

“Good.” he said, “i’ll let you guys get to work, but before that, stiles can i talk to you real quick? It’s nothing bad, i promise.” perrish assured. Stiles blinked but nodded, following perrish into his office… 

“So, how are things going with you and derek?” perrish asked, once the door was closed… stiles blinked, which perrish laughed at… “stiles, you’re like a little brother to me, i just want to make sure you’re ok.” parrish said, stiles smiled in response.

“It’s… going good. Yesterday i ate with them and got everything talked out, well some of it… i think it’ll be ok.” stiles admitted, perrish just nodded.

“That’s good. Alright, you’re good to go, i just wanted to make sure you’re ok.” perrish said, stiles nodded leaving the room.

The rest of that work day was unstressful, stiles didn’t know how but he found himself stopping by the store to buy all of the ingredients he would need to make lemon bars… he would need to practice making them again if he was to make a good batch to take to dinner that sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> leave a comment and kudos, review!

The week that followed the dinner with the hales went by… very quickly, to stiles. It had been good, though. He texted on and off with derek, which was nice. They had decided on that next weekend to go on a ‘date’, since they were both free(stiles getting it pre approved by parrish, and derek his boss, the days off anyway). 

But now, it was sunday again and stiles was heading over to the hale house, again, with cora erica and scott in toe in the jeep, cora and erica in the back, scott in the passenger seat. He had been bullied for a ride back because, apparently, scott’s bike was in the shop and cora had been too lazy to drive that morning so laura had taken her and erica, boyd drove himself… 

“So when are you and derek gonna actually like start interacting with each other? I think he’s going a little, uh, crazy.” cora admitted, stiles blinked. 

“What, why?” stiles asked, confused. He looked sideways, for half a second, before his eyes snapped back to the road. He still slapped scott’s hand off the plate of lemon bars he had made, though… “i told you, wait till we get there scott. You’re a big boy, you can do it.” scott pouted. 

“Ha! You’re such a mom, stiles.” cora teased, “but yeah, for werewolves the pull to our mates is stronger than it is for humans… he’s been fighting it, to respect your wish to go slow… but it’s driving himself crazy, i think.” cora said, stiles winced…

“I didn’t know that.” stiles said quietly, seeing cora nod in the rearview mirror.

“That’s why i’m, or anyone, is mad at you. Werewolves know it’s kind of weird to humans, so we try to make it more comfortable for them… but it is hard on us.” cora explained. Stiles just nodded…

“I’ll see what we can do, but he’s busy himself with work like i am with work and school… it’s hard to match up our schedules.” stiles said, cora nodded.

“That’s all me and the others want, is for you to try.” she said, stiles just nodded… the rest of the drive was quiet, stiles thinking about it, and slapping scott’s hand only one more time. He took the lemon bars though when they got there, not trusting scott to not eat them on the way up and claim ‘they were there, now.’ 

When they entered, stiles barely concealed a laugh… every werewolf in the room, and even the few humans, twitched their noses at the plate in stiles’s hands… it was hilarious, though stiles thought it was kind of cute on derek… 

“Hmmm… what are these? They smell good.” laura said, coming out of the kitchen. She peeled back the foil stiles had wrapped it in and pulled her lip back…”oh, lemon bars, eh.” laura said, stiles snorted.

“Not the biggest fan?” stiles asked, laura shook her head. 

“Nah, not really.” she admitted. Stiles took a lemon bar and held it up to her. 

“Neither was isaac or boyd, but they both love them.” stiles said, laura took the square, and after of what stiles was thought to be purposeful comic hesitation, she bit into it… her eyes widened when she did. “And another one sold on them.” stiles said, head held high proudly. Laura responded by taking two more… 

“So why did you bring them over, anyway?” stiles heard jackson say...

“I promised i would, didn’t i? I don’t break promises.” he said, sitting down next to derek, lemon bar platter still in hand. He offered them to derek, who took 4, before it was passed around…

“Damn, these are good!” jackson said, stiles smirked. Yet another one sold…

“You know, derek’s favorite dessert are lemon bars.” cora offered, stiles tilted his head.

“Yeah, they’re mine to.” stiles admitted, leaning back… he didn’t mean to do it, but somehow he wound up leaning into derek, not just beside him… thankfully, no one commented. And derek looked pleased when stiles chanced a look at him… 

“So… what’s new?” stiles offered, as way of conversation. Everyone had their own conversations going on around the room, leaving them to talk to each other… 

“The place i work for got a pretty commision for a viking type of design. We even had to get a different place to make the shield, they were very specific about it.” derek said, stiles blinked. No way… 

“Wait a minute.” he said, digging his phone out. He had taken a picture of the photo the monday he got the job from jordan… “this one?” stiles asked, derek blinked, leaning forward, jostling stiles slightly. 

“What? Yeah! How’d you get it?” derek asked, looking at the picture. Stiles smirked.

“Well, the company that got the design to make the shield was mine, so that’s how.” stiles said, derek just nodded… 

“Wait, a shield? What the hell does the blacksmith company you work for make?” laura asked, stiles chuckled.

“We make an array of weapon. Swords, daggers, knives, arrow heads. The like. Jordan, my boss, was smart to get into it. There’s a lot of people out there that like stuff like it.” stiles explained…

“That’s, actually, kind of cool.” jackson said, like he was forcing himself… stiles smiled, nodding as conversation started to drift again. 

Before long peter was calling them into the dining room, everyone filing in, some going to help carry dishes out. 

This time, the food was lasagna… stiles licked his lips. 

The meal went by without interruption this time. They got through both dinner and dessert, and again, as others began to clean the dishes he was pushed onto the chair again… 

That didn’t last long, as stiles saw this was probably a good time to talk to derek, as it was just him and the man in the dining room at the moment…

“So… don’t be mad at her, but cora said you were kind of going crazy with us, what, not being around each other a lot right now?” stiles asked, derek tensed… stiles would guess so, it was probably an awkward conversation, even for a werewolf. 

“Yeah, i guess… but don’t worry about it, it’s my problem.” derek assured, stiles sighed.

“Not really, though… if we’re mates, it’s both our problems… if you want, we can try to spend more time together… there has to be something we can do, even with our seperate busy schedules.” stiles said trying to think… “oh, what are you doing after dinner tonight?” stiles asked, a plan kind of formulating in his head… derek blinked.

“Um, nothing, really. Why?” he asked, stiles smiled. 

“Well, why don’t we go out now? It doesn’t have to be big. We can get ice cream or something.” stiles offered, “and that would at least be a guaranteed night spent together, not great but it’s a start?” stiles offered. Derek seemed to actually think about it before nodding, a small as if hesitant smile forming on his face.

“Ok.” he agreed, stiles smiled back, almost reflexively…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek wasn’t proud of how happy he was stiles seemed to want to spend time with him. He also wasn’t proud of how he had reacted when stiles had said no, nor how he had basically hid behind his mother and freakin sister for help…

He wanted to explain it to stiles, to hopefully help him understand… but it was hard, explaining something like this to a human. For a werecreature, you only had one mate, that’s it. And when you found them… it was almost instantaneous, the connection that forms. It’s kind of like a frayed rope, about to snap. It’s why spending time with you mate right after finding them is important, it helps strengthen the bond into something just… more. Something stronger, less frayed…

And when stiles had said no… something inside him had just snapped. Not the bond, it was still there, barely but there… it was something else that snapped… but right now, being in stiles’s jeep surrounded by his scent, helped so, so much. 

But derek refused to voice stuff like that. Stiles was willing to try this, and he wasn’t about to make the kid feel bad for not instantly being ok with dating a stranger. He didn’t want him to feel bad about it. 

True to what he said, stiles stopped by a corner ice cream place. It was weird, derek thought. All of the different flavors they had… but oh well, at least they had normal vanilla. Arguably the best flavor, in his opinion. Stiles though got some weird concoction of banana, peach and orange.

“So weird.” derek mumbled, though it was in obvious amusement, stiles just shrugged. 

“Is what it is.” he said as they sat down… “so, can you help me with this? Why does… what affects you so much with this, like with me rejecting you or whatever the other week.” stiles asked, derek sighed, not ready for that question… 

“Do we have to talk about this now?” derek asked, stiles blinked, then smiled.

“No, but in the future i would like to… not to hurt you, dood. I just want to know what i did so i don’t repeat it.” stiles admitted, derek nodded. Stiles sighed. “Alright, what do you want to talk about, then?” stiles asked, leaning back… derek shrugged… 

“What are your hobbies outside of blacksmithing?” he offered, stiles seemed to perk up at that… 

“Well, there’s the baking, obviously.” stiles started with, derek nodded. “But then i like drawing, ya know? Like doodling, landscaping the occasional person i draw. It’s relaxing, more than anything. I’m not great, but not awful i think.” stiles said, derek nodded again… “and there’s this, um… other thing, but promise you won’t laugh at it?” stiles asked, looking every bit the teenager he was… derek just nodded. 

“Well, my mom’s grave is, obviously, in town.” he started with, derek nodded in understanding. “Well, my mom like, really, really loved flowers… so, i have a small, um, garden on her grave, well more her headstone.” stiles said, derek blinked…

“That’s nice.” he said, smiling. “Why would you think i’d laugh at something like that?” derek asked, tilting his head… he didn’t miss the way stiles looked down as if embarrassed before looking back up. 

“Some people in school found out what i was doing, basic jackasses… well, they aren’t the best kind of people, and mocked me for it… i know it’s stupid, taking what other people say so seriously… it’s just something that my head just focuses on.” stiles said, sighing. Derek smiled, though he felt like it was a little sad… 

“I get that.” derek said, quietly. Stiles smiled back. It was the first time, since this thing started in the beginning, that derek actually thought that this could work out…   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles couldn’t help but be happy throughout the rest of the next few days. No one bothered him, not even the usual bullies in school… it felt nice. He found himself really eagerly waiting for that friday… 

“Hey, stiles!” he heard his name called on wednesday. He was at work, later shift because he still had a little bit of work to do on the shield. He turned to see jordan walking to him with… a taller women, older than him. Maybe the same age as jordan…

“Oh, hey. What’s up?” he asked, putting down the hammer he had had in his hand… and the hot metal was put into the bucket of water he had. It sizzled, steaming, but stiles ignored it, for the time being. 

“This is kate argent.” jordan said, gesturing to the women. “She said she wanted to talk about something with you, said it was private?” jordan said, stiles blinked argent… 

“Are you related to allison?” stiles asked, kate smiled… it sent an instantly unpleasant shiver down his spine. 

“Yes, she’s my niece.” kate nodded, stiles shrugged, turning to jordan.

“Is it alright if i take a half hour break, then?” stiles asked, seeing no reason he couldn’t talk to her… even though his instant reaction to her was to run, far and fast and not stop until she couldn’t find him…

“Course, wouldn’t have brought her back here if i wasn’t willing to let you go.” jordan waved. “Take as much time as you need.” he added, stiles just nodded. 

When jordan left, stiles sighed, rolling his shoulders. While he loved blacksmithing and, if he was honest, metalworking in general, it did put a bit of strain on the muscles. 

“I just need to clock out, give me a sec, alright?” stiles said, to which kate just nodded. Stiles jogged off into the small break room jordan had made and punched in for a break, before jogging right back out… kate was looking at some of the stuff he had been working on, mostly stuff that would have to be welded onto the shield… it was a weird design, but stiles liked it. 

“Oh, please don’t touch that.” stiles said, plucking the piece of metal from kate’s hand. “Still in work, and it messes up my thought process when people move stuff around.” stiles explained, kate just shrugged. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” stiles asked, after they had walked outside. He popped open the back of his jeep and jumped to sit on the back, not missing the way kate eyed him… it made him feel uncomfortable, unconsciously he pulled the jacket he grabbed tighter around himself… 

“Well, i know you were recently chosen as derek hale’s mate, correct?” kate asked, stiles stared at her…

“Yes… and how did you find that out?” stiles asked, kate shrugged.

“I have eyes and ears everywhere, honey.” she replied easily, stiles shuddered… “now, what is your impression of him?” she asked, suddenly serious… stiles blinked, a little taken aback…

“I’m sorry, but how is that any of your business?” stiles asked, narrowing his eyes. Kate smiled, she was probably going for warm, stiles would guess, but it just came off as creepy… 

“I’m with an anti-werewolfist group. It’s a family thing… well mostly, allison refuses to listen, anyway.” kate said, “we’re investigating new mated couples, especially ones with minors, such as yourself.” kate said, stiles stared at her, then sighed. 

“We have nothing to talk about. I’d appreciate it if you never came near me again… or any of the hales again, for that matter.” stiles said, glaring. Kate met his look…

“Oh, and why can’t you just answer a few questions?” kate retorted, stiles narrowed his eyes further.

“Because, lady, what happens between me and derek will stay between me and derek, unless we get, like, married or something then i’m sure derek’s mother and sisters will take over planning. But that’s so so different. And not your business. Now, fuck off before i call the cops.” stiles said easily, before hopping down, and closing the tailgate of his jeep, also making sure it was locked… 

“Oh, we’ll be in touch, stiles stilinski. Don’t you worry about that.” kate said, she cackled, like a witch in stiles’s opinion, as she left… stiles shuddered as she left. 

Stiles ignored it for the rest of the day, just worked. He didn’t get home till, like, 1 in the morning, but that was ok, it was worth it. He had made some great strides in the project, and was really excited by it… that didn’t stop him from collapsing on to bed, though.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day was uninteresting, compared to the day before. Well, so far, stiles thought. It was only about midday. A lot could still happen… 

“Yo, stiles. Could we come over today?” cora asked, stiles blinked from where he had been leaning against the bleachers. It was lunch, about over…

“Uh, sure? I have off, so sure.” stiles said, shrugging. Jordan had called and said there had been a small… accident. At the place, nothing big, but that he shouldn’t bother coming in. 

“Good! Me, isaac and scott, and the others though their grouped separately, have a project to work on. And your place is a good place to get stuff done.” cora said, stiles nodded. He didn’t mind that they were over all the time, in fact he enjoyed it a lot. 

So, he just nodded… though he wasn’t expecting it when cora started growling, turning around and… 

There, again, was kate argent… walking right towards them. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” cora hissed, stiles blinked at the venom in her voice…

“I’m here to talk to mr.stilinski, if you’d be so kind to leave.” kate said, stiles snorted, grabbing cora by the arm and pulling her away, she growled but let herself be dragged.

“We have nothing to talk about.” stiles called over his shoulder. 

“How the fuck do you know her?!” cora demanded as soon as they were in the building away from kate, stiles blinked…

“Um, i just met her yesterday, actually. She came asking about mine and derek’s mating relationship? I told her to fuck off, but guess she didn’t get the hint.” stiles said, shrugging. “Why?” stiles asked, cora sighed, rubbing a hand over her face.

“She’s… you know she’s an anti-werewolfist, right?” cora asked, stiles nodded before cora continued. “Well… she and derek kind of dated a while ago. Don’t worry, there is absolutely nothing still between them!” cora added hastily. “But tried to get close to him, you know? Later, the police arrested her… she was trying to burn down the house with everyone in it.” cora said, quietly. “I was only, like, 4 when it happened, so i don’t remember much. But derek was really messed up after it… just stay away from her, please? I don’t think derek needs to be reminded of anything.” cora said, stiles sighed. 

“Alright… wow, was not expecting that.” he muttered as they headed towards a shared study hall between him and the rest of their group. “Don’t worry, i’ll keep away from her.” stiles promised.

“Keep away from who?” erica asked, tilting her head. Stiles looked at them.

“No one important.” he waved aside, the group, minus cora, narrowed their eyes.

“It’s fine guys.” cora said immediately. The rest sighed, but relaxed. “But stiles said it was cool for us to study at his tonight, we all good for it?” cora asked, everyone nodded… except isaac.

“You not coming pup?” stiles asked, isaac looked majorly conflicted. 

“I want to!” isaac said, quickly… “but, you know how i’ve been kind-a-sort-a dating danny?” isaac asked, everyone nodded. “Well… he wants to study with me too, i’d offer to bring him along… but i know you don’t like jackson or any of his friends, stiles, so…” isaac looked sad, as if actually debating whether or not to spend time with his friends or his boyfriend…

“I don’t mind danny.” stiles said thoughtfully. Isaac perked up. “If you can convince him to come, i don’t mind if he comes.” stiles said, shrugging. Isaac just nodded happily. 

Danny was the only one of jackson’s friends he could stand. The guy was nice, just didn’t do anything to stop jackson’s shit. Which, fair. Stiles wasn’t the guy’s problem. But when jackson wasn’t there, stiles could hold a decent conversation with the guy, at least. 

The rest of the day past by so. Fucking. Slow! Stiles didn’t understand how a day could pass by this slowly… 

But finally, he was pushing outside the doors with the rest of the crowd, finally allowed out. He had next to no homework, which meant today would be a mostly relaxing day. Thank god.

He drove home, unsurprised to find cora, scott, allison and erica and boyd already there. 

“Hey.” stiles greeted as he opened the door for them, making his way up… 

“Hey, do you mind if i let derek come over?” cora asked, stiles blinked… why?

“Why?” stiles asked, wincing at how that sounded. “I mean, i don’t mind. But… why?” he asked again, cora shrugged.

“He’s pretty good at the stuff we have to do for the project. It’s, like, plants and stuff. You know, environmental stuff.” cora said, shrugging. Stiles nodded. 

“Sure, it’s cool.” stiles nodded. He hadn’t known derek had off that day… whatever. 

When they finally entered his apartment, he dropped onto the couch, the rest of them doing the same. 

“So where’s isaac?” stiles asked. 

“He had to get something from home, and get danny.” boyd said, stiles watched as everyone got their stuff out. He did the same, ready to do the miniscule amount of homework he had to do. 

Which was, literally, a sheet of math problems. Done in five minutes, if that. 

“How the hell do you have that little homework?” erica asked, stiles raised an eyebrow.

“I thought i’ve told you this before, i have like 4 classes erica. How much homework could i really have?” he asked, erica shrugged… then there was a knock on the door. Stiles stood up to get it, figuring it was isaac and danny, maybe derek. 

When he opened it, he was almost right. It was isaac, danny… and jackson and lydia. But oh, no. it didn’t stop there. There was also ethan, aiden and theo… stiles let isaac and danny come in then stop the rest. 

“Why in hell’s name would i let you in?” he asked, jackson glared. 

“Let us in, stilinski.” he growled, stiles glared back.

“Fuck no.” he said simply. “Maybe you and lydia, but those three fuck nuggets can go screw off.” stiles said, pointing to the twins and theo. Jackson blinked. 

“Wait, really?” he asked, stiles nodded.

“I’m going to be hanging around the pack more with derek, and that means you. So it would probably help if we could get along without gutting each other… but i have no reason to like them. So, make your decision.” stiles said, raising an eyebrow… 

“Whatever, we’ll go. Was a stupid idea, anyway.” ethan said, him and his brother, as well as theo, leaving… stiles sighed but, however hesitantly, let jackson and lydia in. 

“So this is actually your place?” lydia asked, stiles nodded. “Not bad.” she offered, looking around, her lip raising slightly in distaste… stiles laughed. 

“Don’t worry, erica allison and cora have all already told me how poor my taste in wall colors are.” stiles assured, plopping back down onto the seat… groaning when another knock came to the door. 

Stiles groaned, but got up to open it, smiling at derek when it opened, derek smiled back, stepping hesitantly over the threshold. 

Once he was, stiles shut the door behind him, before plopping, hopefully for the last time, onto the couch. Derek sat next to him, putting him between cora and stiles. Derek looked a little upset, if stiles was honest… 

“You smell like-” derek was cut off by cora. 

“I’ll explain it later, bro. It’s nothing bad, i promise.” she said hastily, stiles didn’t miss the stares they got, he just decided to ignore it. 

“So what’s up, you said you needed help with a project? The faster we get that done, the sooner we can do something else.” stiles said, cora slid her paper to him derek looked at it to. Stiles read it, he remembered doing this one the year before…

The next few hours were pretty easy. The idea was to make a small environment in a small space, both groups decided to use shoe boxes. In it would have to go dirt, a little bit of grass, some small sticks for trees and flowers, then water in the center… stiles refused to let them do that there, so told them to do it at him, but for now they had a design. 

After the rest of their homework for that night, stiles fired up the xbox, cause he felt like it. Tossing controllers to isaac, scott and boyd. 

“If you guys want to play, we can pass them around.” stiles said to the rest of the room, sitting back down. 

“Why do you have an xbox and not a cable box?” lydia asked, tilting her head, stiles shrugged. 

“I don’t watch tv, much. Not because i don’t have time too, but because i just don’t care enough to. I prefer netflix, honestly. So an xbox seemed like a good idea for that. Then, isaac scott and boyd brought over some games and here it is.” stiles said, gesturing to the screen. Lydia just nodded. 

“So what bout food? Isaac said something about it and, not offence stilinski, but that was the big reason i agreed to come over…” jackson admitted, stiles snorted. 

“No worries, you’re just like them.” stiles said, gesturing to the others, besides derek. “They’re pigs, i swear to god.” stiles said, shaking his head. Jackson and most of the others actually laughed. Even derek chuckled a little bit next to him. “And anyway, what do you guys want then?” stiles asked and, literally, all hell broke loose, everyone arguing about what they wanted. 

Finally, somehow, they decided on pizza, cause why not. “Are you paying stilinski?” jackson asked, a small hint of teasing/mocking in his voice… stiles snorted.

“As if.” he said, “i started a jar, maybe a year or so ago? It was when this bunch started regularly coming over here. Whenever they take stuff out of my fridge, they have to put money in the jar. Right now, it’s pretty filled. That’s what we use to pay for food.” stiles said, narrowing his eyes. “The same thing applies to you four, by the way.” stiles said, “i’m not stingy with money, but there’s no way i can feed about 6 werewolves, 2 male teenagers, and then the ladies by my salary.” stiles said, shrugging. 

Everyone was quiet, the only sound coming from the game- overwatch. 

“I… i don’t know if it’s rude to ask, or if you’d consider it rude but… i’m really curious as to why you don’t live with family.” danny asked, everyone stopping, isaac even going as far as leaving the game they were in… stiles sighed. He really didn’t mind talking about it, not at all. But… it still stung, slightly, to talk about his mother.

“Well, for starters i don’t have parents that can take care of me.” stiles explained, “my mom died when i was around 8, and my father arrested when i was 15.” stiles started out with. 

“Why was he arrested?” lydia asked, stiles sighed.

“After my mom died he… took it really hard. He got drunk often, and eventually i think something just… broke inside him and he started hitting me. I stopped it when i was 15, and that was that.” stiles explained, the hastily added, because he hated speaking ill about his dad. “Don’t get the wrong impression. I still love my dad. He’s a good man. But… losing someone that close to you hurts, really bad.” stiles said, everyone had outraged looks on their faces, even his better friends who… this was the first time he’d told them, he realized…

“You can’t be serious, stiles!” isaac protested. “He beat you! Even if it was because of your mom, how can you prot-” 

“Isaac, my dad was a werewolf.” stiles said first, isaac sat down, quiet. “And my mom was, without a doubt, his mate. Even i, at the age of 8, could see it. That’s how obvious it was. And… he had to watch her die, every. Single. Step. of. The. way. He watched her get sick, knowing he couldn’t do anything to help her. He watched her fade away… the only thing he didn’t see is her finally passing.” stiles said, looking dead at isaac, who was quiet. “I’m not saying it was ok. I know it wasn’t. And it did take a while for me to forgive him. But i can’t blame him for being mortal and breaking like that… you guys, at least the werewolves, should be able to understand what it would be like to lose your significant other.” stiles said, they were all quiet before derek, a little hesitantly, talked. 

“What… what about other people? Aunts? Uncles? Grandparents? Couldn’t you stay with them?” he asked, stiles shook his head.

“I don’t know my dad’s side of the family, like at all. But my mom’s family… didn’t like my dad much, said he wasn’t good enough for her. And personally, i didn’t like them either… but they did offer me a place to live, just… they live in washington.” stiles said.

“What’s wrong with that? We would’ve visited.” isaac said, stiles smiled.

“I know you would’ve, pup… but that’s not the only reason i stayed. I mean, you guys were a big part. But at the time, i was just starting at the blacksmithy. And… my mom and dad are still here, mom’s grave and dad’s in the local prison, i don’t want to leave either of em. So, yeah.” stiles shrugged. Everyone was quiet, before there was a sound of knocking… “i’ll get-” 

“Sit down, stilinski, i’ll get it.” jackson said before stiles could even stand up… stiles blinked, looking after the other teen as he went to get the foor…

“Who the fuck are you?” jackson asked, stiles was up a moment later… 

“My name is kate argent, this is my father gerard… is stiles stilinski home, i’d like to speak with him if you would.” stiles glared at the ceiling.

“This is real life, right?” stiles asked, looking at cora, “like, i’m not having a nightmare and it’s about me being stalked, right?” stiles asked, cora just shrugged… derek had faraway eyes… 

He jumped when stiles put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, i’ll get her to go away. Cora told me you don’t like her much… don’t worry, cora didn’t say anything too overly private.” stiles assured, derek nodded, seeming to relax, stiles smiled, happy when he got a small one in return. 

Walking up behind jackson, stiles glared at the people there. “Kate, i have told you two times now to leave me alone. And now you have shown up at my house uninvited… if i have to ask you again, i will call the police and press charges for harassment, and stalking as i did not give you my address.” stiles said, crossing his arms. “I’ll take care of this, jacks.” stiles mumbled to the teen who looked uncomfortable, jackson seemed to snap out of his own mind…

“No, i’ll stay… they smell like wolfsbane… i don’t like it.” jackson said, looking at the two, stiles just nodded. 

The two, though, hadn’t moved. “Are you really going to make me call the cops on you both? I’d rather not have to do that to allison but i will if i have too.” stiles said, crossing his arms, kate held up her hands.

“Allison gave me your address, stilinski. I just. Want. to. Talk. to derek too, if he wants. I don’t mind.” kate said, smiling… he felt jackson shiver like he had when he first met the women… stiles sighed.

“And i told you, fuck off. Not interested. I don’t have anything against werewolves. Hell, my mate and most of my friends are werewolves! If you think i’m gonna help some hate group try to put them into fucking camps, then you’re out of your mind. Now fucking leave.” stiles said, his voice a little close to a shout… kate though leaned over the threshold, her earlier false kind bravado gone. 

“Fine. just remember, when everything happens, that i gave you a chance to get out of this.” she warned, stiles blinked at the venom in her voice… 

“What does that mean?” he asked, kate smirked. 

“You’ll find out soon enough, stiles.” kate said, waving over her shoulder… gerard gave a disgusted look at jackson and stiles, before leaving…

“Damn bastards.” stiles muttered, even as the pizza guy came up the stares… stiles was surprised when jackson payed before he could say anything… weird. 

“We should tell your mom about that.” stiles said when they were settled into the living room, a box of pizza each. Derek and cora both looked shocked…

“Why?” they asked in unison… stiles snorted at that.

“Because, kate argent pretty much just threatened you guys, right? I mean, and me i guess but mostly you wolves… i figure they should be as prepared as they can get, right?” stiles offered, both cora and derek seemed to sit on it for a moment…

“Fine.” derek said, cora nodding in agreement. 

“Great! Now, a movie, what d’you guys wanna watch?” stiles asked, flipping the xbox to the netflix, and again stiles was surprised by the debate that went up… he just sat back leaning against derek, who seemed happy by it, so much so he wrapped an arm around stiles’s shoulders… stiles just shuffled closer.

Definitely weird… but not bad. No, stiles was definitely happy right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> read and review, if you'd be so kind!

The rest of that week thankfully went by without incident. The apparently ‘small incident’ at the blacksmithy was resolved the next day, and stiles was back working after school.

Before he knew it, he was standing outside the hale’s front door, nervous as hell… it’s not that he hadn’t been on dates before, he had. Not that he’d ever tell the others that. But… it never felt like this did… it never felt so right. 

And if he was honest, that alone scared him a little bit.

And plus, it was only like 2 other people, and he had never even kissed them… so yeah, he was a virgin in every sense of the word. 

So, it was with a hesitant hand that he knocked… the door almost flew open as soon as he did, he blinked, looking down, slightly, to see malia, the small girl from before, there… alone…

“Um, hi!” stiles greeted, smiling. “Is derek home?” he asked, the girl actually growled at him… stiles blinked, but took a small albeit hesitant step backwards.

Finally, malia whined slightly… “i swear, if you hurt him again, i’ll hurt you.” she warned, before taking off, leaving the door open. Stiles blinked, but slowly stepped into the house… that was… weird. 

Stiles shrugged it off. He knew he had messed up a little when he first met derek, but oh well. He was only human, there was only so much he could do.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek had heard everything malia had said… and was surprised stiles hadn’t left. Maybe he gave the man a little too little credit. He walked down the stairs, dressed in a purple henley, skin tight jeans and a leather jacket…

Stiles was dressed unlike his usual appearance, he was wearing a plaid over shirt, underneath it was a blue shirt… it was a nice combination, derek supposed, but really…. Why plaid? 

“Hey, you ready to go?” derek asked, stiles nodded. 

“Do you have anything planned? I’m ok with… mostly whatever.” stiles admitted. Derek smiled. He had been planning this all week with his sisters, and hoped it worked out. 

“Um, yeah. I was thinking just a simple dinner and movie, unless you had something else in mind?” derek said, stiles smiled. 

“That sounds good.” stiles nodded, derek smiling, leading the way out of the house… he didn’t know what compelled him to do it, but he subconsciously grabbed stiles’s hand as he left the house, stiles didn’t protest, which derek was grateful for. 

When they were finally in his car, a black camaro, derek was happy that while they were both quiet, it didn’t feel so tense… 

“So where were you thinking of eating?” stiles asked, after a little while… he sounded nervous, which derek guessed he could understand. 

“It’s a small pizza place on a corner, antonios.” derek said, stiles seemed to brighten up a little bit.

“Dude! I love that place!” stiles said, smiling. “It’s, like the best.” derek didn’t know how, or what happened… but somehow, stiles had launched himself into a rant about how great antonios was… it seemed to help him relax, so derek let it go. It seemed to be a natural response of stiles’s, and it wasn’t so bad. He could deal. 

When they finally got to the pizza place, stiles had gone through explaining five different places that had been here before this one, each a pizza place. Derek listened, offering a few comments where he could… but it seemed stiles kind of just like to talk… huh, derek hadn’t realized that. 

But it was also kind of endearing, in a way. Stiles was obviously brilliant, derek couldn’t help but realize. 

“Oh, um… sorry.” stiles mumbled, when he was done, and seemed to realize they weren’t moving anymore. “I ramble a lot when i’m nervous. I try to stop it, but… it’s a hard thing to do.” stiles said, derek smiled, hoping it was reassuring. 

“Don’t worry about it, i don’t mind it.” derek said, he saw stiles with a hesitant look on his face, as if not sure whether or not to believe that… derek just got out, stiles following. 

After a while, and a small debate on what kind of pizza to get, they were sitting down, waiting for it to be made. They had decided on meat lovers, well two… a werewolf and a human could eat a lot, stiles said. 

“So… i’m sorry, i’m not really good at this, um… dating thing.” derek said, slumping a little… he relaxed a little when stiles chuckled, not meanly just a light murf. 

“Thank god… neither am i.” stiles admitted back, derek nodded…

“What… do you have any plans for college… or i guess trade school, for your blacksmithing?” derek asked, stiles nodded.

“I’m going to a local place. Jordan said he would put up some money for a small scholarship fund, it’s not much but it will help. The school though is pretty good. Their records of successful students from thre is in the top percent… i applied there last year and got another scholarship.” stiles admitted. Derek nodded.

“Yeah, that kind of thing can be a bitch to pay for.” derek agreed… then hesitated. “So you always planned on going to that school?” derek asked, stiles looked confused.

“Hmm? Well, not always, just since last year, like i said. But yeah, why?” stiles asked, derek sighed.

“Sometimes, when we choose mates, especially minors no offence, they think they have to shift their lives around and stop what they’re doing… we try to discourage that. I’m not an anchor to hold you back, i would never want to stop you from going for a job you love.” derek said, stiles had a thoughtful, almost calculating, look on his face… but there was also a small smile there. 

“Yeah… oh, i never asked you before when we went out for ice cream!” stiles said, smiling. Derek blinked, but accepted the subject change for what it was. “What’re your hobbies, you know outside of your job.” stiles asked, smiling… derek didn’t know why, but he smiled back…

“Well… i guess i really like reading, you know longer thicker books.” derek started with. “But i also… promise you won’t laugh at me for this, it’s kind of… a personal thing, i don’t think anyone in my family really knows about it.” derek said, stiles looked a little surprised…

“I promise i won’t laugh.” stiles agreed, derek nodded…

“I, um… i like drawing woodland creatures… and they seem to trust me, ya know? They stay still long enough for me to draw them, at least.” derek admitted, he had never actively told anyone that… 

“That’s… that’s really nice.” is all stiles said, no teasing remark, no snide comment… derek relaxed, sighing a little bit. He hadn’t thought stiles was the kind to laugh at something like that, but he couldn’t be too sure… 

Soon, though, the food was there, and they both dug in… stiles was as ravenous as any werewolf, and it was a little alarming. Stiles wasn’t built, not that that was a problem at all… 

But derek couldn’t help but wonder where all the food went… 

“Jesus, where do you even put it when you eat it?” derek asked, stiles was already done half his pizza, derek was only on slice 2! 

Stiles smirked. “You do know i’m not just skin and bones, right?” stiles asked, derek blinked, stiles chuckled. “I don’t work out, like not obsessively, but blacksmithing does take a toll on the body… so yeah.” stiles said, shrugging. 

Derek was still a little lost, but whatever… it probably wasn’t his business, he rationalized. 

They finished in relative silence, stiles seemed to actually slow down then, and they finished about at the same time. 

As they were walking out of the building, stiles looked over to derek. 

“Did you have a movie in mind, or did you just wanna scroll through netflix?” stiles asked, derek shrugged.

“I didn’t have a particular one in mind, so sure.” derek nodded, stiles nodded. 

“Great! Cause those movie chairs? Not great for cuddling.” stiles said, smirking at his… derek blushed, a little, but frowned as well.

“I… i thought you want to go slow?” derek asked, stiles looked surprised.

“Alright, dude… i asked you to not try to jump my bones, alright? That doesn’t mean we can’t snuggle… unless you can’t keep your hands above my waist.” stiles said, derek blushed harder. “But, no yeah. I love cuddling, it’s, like, the best.” stiles admitted. Derek just nodded. 

The drive back to stiles’s place, cause really if he had gone home they would’ve been jumped. The moment they were behind closed doors, stiles plopped down onto the couch, turning on both tv and xbox. Derek sat down next to him, following stiles’s lead and taking off his boots. 

They flipped through some movies, before settling on some action movie. Derek didn’t even know what it was about, but he didn’t really care because, as soon as the movie was on, stiles was curling into his side…

For the first time in about 3 weeks… he was truly, and utterly, content.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few days after the date, which had been amazing, to stiles anyway, were slow going. He made slow progress on the shield, but it was coming along and he still had, like, 2 weeks. He’d be fine. 

But then the one day of the year he hates, the one day he cannot stand, comes around… the anniversary of his mother’s death. None of his friends, even scott and they were like brothers, knew why he seemed to disappear at this time of the year. Sadly, though, it wasn’t just a day that he was miserable, but 3 usually. The days leading up to his mother’s death had been… hard, and he still had trouble getting through it. 

Thankfully, for him anyway, there was a wonderful invention call alcohol… he knew, hypothetically, what he did was unhealthy, but it helped him at least numb the pain, and to him that was worth it…

So, it was on that first day he was in the cemetery. Laid out with, maybe, 2 bottles of vodka next to him… yeah, definitely unhealthy… it was about midnight, so he was obviously alone… he just hoped for the days to go by fast. He had been doing this since he was 13, sneaking bottles from his dad’s liquor cabinet… 

So he knew how useless that hope was.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek didn’t know what had happened, but for whatever reason stiles hadn’t been responding to his texts, calls, anything… it was unnerving, but derek tried his best to ignore it. He wasn’t stiles’s keeper, he couldn’t expect to keep such loose tabs on the kid… but at the very least, stiles should be there for dinner on sunday, so it would be a good time to ask why, even if he wouldn’t get an answer. 

He had finished most of the project he was working on, and now just needed the shield stiles was working on, which he wouldn’t have for a few weeks… 

“Hey, has anyone seen stiles?” isaac asked, as he entered the house. “I haven’t seen him for a while.” he added, everyone looked at him… 

“What do you mean, ‘you haven’t seen him for a while’?” talia asked him, he shifted on his feet…

“Well, usually on saturdays, i go over there to study, you know? Sometimes with the rest, but almost every saturday i do… but, um… he just wasn’t there today. That alone might not be troubling, but… the door was left a jar, and it… god, it smelled so bad in there… it smelled like stiles was depressed… i’m kind of worried about him.” isaac admitted, everyone stopped at that explanation… 

“You… you don’t think he would just up and leave, do you?” derek asked, quietly.

“No, he wouldn’t do that.” scott said instantly. “Stiles wouldn’t just leave like that. He would tell us. Even if we protested still and said he was being stupid, he would say he was… he hasn’t said anything.” scott added, seemingly sure of himself. Derek sighed in relief…

“Then what happened?” derek wondered aloud, not expecting an answer… and that’s what he got…

They were all quiet for a while, and just when derek thought he would go crazy talia spoke…

“We’ll search for him. Split up into groups of four. If something kidnapped him, i want to make sure everyone is safe. If not well… moral support never hurt.” talia said, everyone nodded. Derek wound up having cora isaac and laura with him in his car looking around.

“Do you think he’s hurt?” cora asked, derek shrugged. 

“I don’t know… i just hope he’s ok.” is all derek said, not taking his eyes off the road. 

The others stayed silent. Only laura and isaac knew what it was like to have a mate, or something close to it… 

But they could all understand being worried about their missing pack member.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles hadn’t moved from where he had been sitting. His jeep was there in front of him… but right now, he was just drunk. He had emptied one of the bottles already, and while it definitely helped, it didn’t quite stop the pain… 

So, he started on bottle two. It was only a few sips now, but he knew it would be gone soon enough…

He wasn’t expecting it when two bright lights flashed at him… he squinted, the light blinding… then it was coming towards him. Stiles got to his feet, shakily and a lot of stumbling later. He might’ve, might’ve, fell on his face in mud once… but he didn’t spill any vodka so, he was good for now… god he hoped it wasn’t a cop. 

Stiles leaned against his jeep, not really wanting to interact with anyone, he wasn’t, after all, in the best state of mine… 

But, it turned out it wasn’t the cops, or even kate again. The small voice in the back of his head had been saying it would make sense, his judgement wasn’t the very best right now… it would probably be a good time to take advantage of him, in hindsight maybe being in a cemetery at midnight wasn’t such a good idea… 

Stiles though, even though his mind thought this, just took a long, almost painful, gulp of vodka… 

He was surprised when not derek, who was his third guess after the cops and kate, but talia and peter stepped out, along with her husband and malia… stiles winced. He hadn’t wanted the pack to see him like this, but he also regretted this now because, well, malia was only like 10, maybe slightly older… he didn’t want to expose her to this kind of thing… 

“Stiles?” talia asked, approaching him… his mind quickly related it to a tiger stalking prey… and of course he had to chuckle at his mind’s joke, comparing a werewolf to a tiger instead of a wolf… heh, he though. “Stiles, why are you out here and…” she sniffed the air, blinking. “And drunk?!” she nearly screeched, peter was behind her holding malia and jason was on the phone… stiles winced at the tone, way louder than he expected. 

“Look… if you wanna yell at me, do it later… i… it’s not a good day for me, so just leave me the fuck alone.” stiles growled, not regretting the words… yay to liquid courage, huh? Talia was growling.

“Malia, go wait in the car sweaty, ok?” peter said somewhere behind talia, he saw malia obey without hesitation, shutting the door hard, and then the small click of a lock going into place. 

“Where the hell did you even get this stuff?!” talia asked, she had bent over and picked up the other bottle stiles had discarded… 

“None of your business, mrs.hale.” stiles said, staring right back. Talia looked pissed. “Now, please… just leave, i want to be the fuck alone!” stiles shouted, talia snarled back.

“No, stiles. Tell me what’s going on.” talia said, stepping forward… stiles refused to back down. 

“No, it’s… personal. It’s none. Of. your. Damn. business.” stiles growled. 

Talia looked like he was about to say something, but was stopped when 3 other cars pulled up… great, more people… 

First was jackson boyd and erica and lydia, second was allison and scott… last was isaac cora laura and… derek… 

Stiles gulped, looking around at all the wolves… he felt, for all intensive purposes, trapped. 

“Stiles, are you ok?” derek was the only one who didn’t hesitate to approach him… stiles gulped. 

“I… no, i just want to be alone right now… please?” stiles asked, derek sighed…

“I… i can’t… i mean I can’t… my wolf would go berserk if i left you here like this alone.“ derek mumbled, stiles sighed… 

“Fine, i’ll take that.” stiles mumbled, “can you make them go away?” he asked, quietly, not looking up at any of them… he wasn’t proud of this weak side of him, but… for some reason, even though he’s only know derek for about a month… he feels like he can trust the man… that doesn’t mean he’ll tell him everything, hell no. but… if stiles wanted company, he trust derek to offer it without needing an explanation. 

“Wait wait wait, i want to know what’s going on here!” cora demanded, derek glared at her… stiles blinked, he had never seen derek act like that to… anyone.

“I would too, derek. This isn’t ok-” it was talia who spoke up, but was cut off by derek’s growl.

“Mother, are you so blinded that you cannot even smell the sadness on him?” derek growled, stiles tensed… 

“That doesn’t explai-” again, she was cut off.

“That explains everything we need to know mother. He isn’t some alcoholic, you know we would’ve been able to smell that. He’s doing this to get away from the pain of something… now, go home. I’ll stay here with him.” derek says, his mother looks outraged but is herded by both peter and jason into the car…

“Are you ok, stiles?” scott asked, quietly. “I’ll leave… i just want to be sure you’re alright.” he added, stiles smiled. 

“Yeah… i’ll be ok… if i feel up to it, i’ll tell you guys later ok?” stiles offered. He didn’t know why he had offered it, but it was out there now. Scott smiled.

“Alright, good. See you then, i guess.” he said. Stiles saw that it actually looked painful for the others to leave, actually forcing themselves to leave. 

“I’m sorry if i worried you.” stiles mumbled, letting his head fall so it was resting on derek’s back, between the shoulder blades. Derek sighed, pretty heavily if stiles was any judge… 

“It’s… well, i guess not ‘alright’, but… i understand, mostly.” derek said, stiles nodded. “Do you want to talk about it at all, or just sit around?” derek asked, turning to hold him… stiles practically melted into the embrace. 

“I guess there’s not a point to holding it back at this point.” stiles mumbled. He still didn’t really want to talk about it, but… well, he felt like derek deserved an explanation, at the very least. 

In the span of ten minutes, stiles was sat down against the jeep, derek beside him, facing the grave. 

“It’s… it’s the anniversary of my mom’s death.” stiles mumbled. 

“Oh…” derek said quietly, stiles nodded.

“It’s… it’s hard every year, without her… but now, i don’t even have my dad here with me, he always mellowed out around this time of the year. He got really sad about it too… but now he’s in jail… i know this.” stiles said, holding up the bottle he had left, “isn’t the healthiest thing, but… it at least eases the pain, enough that it’s worth it… i’m not an alcoholic, like you said. It’s literally just this day of the year that i get like this, hell it’s the only time of the year i touch alcohol at all.” stiles said, derek nodded.

“Where… where do you get it?” derek asked, because he didn’t think anyone in that town that worked with it would sell alcohol to a minor…

“I… kind of under the table stuff, you know? My friend, heather, gets it from her dad’s liquor cabinet and i buy it off her… don’t go after her, i’ve known her since i was like, 3. She didn’t do anything overly wrong.” stiles said hastily, seeing derek blink.

“I won’t. I promise.” derek assured. Stiles nodded. 

“Your… your mom’s kinda pissed, huh?” stiles asked, hoping to change the subject. Derek, thankfully, just went with it.

“Yeah, a little bit… but it’s not against you, i promise.” derek assured. “She’s just… she had some problems in college with alcoholics, and doesn’t like it that much… but don’t worry, she won’t do anything too drastic.” derek assured, stiles smiled, nodding… he believed derek. Or at least that derek believed what he was saying. 

Stiles leaned against the older man, he wasn’t used to having people there when he was going through this kind of thing… it was weird, but not unwelcome by any means. 

“Can i just ask… why haven’t you answered my calls, even if it was to just say leave you alone? I’ve… i’ve been really worried about it, i thought… i thought i did something wrong when we were our date.” derek said, quietly, looking down… stiles blinked, he hadn’t even thought about that…

“I… don’t have my phone with me, i’m sorry.” stiles admitted, frowning… “i… i’m sorry i put you through that… by the way, you did nothing wrong on our date… i loved it, ok?” stiles said, making his foggy as hell mind focus… it was hard. Derek nodded, but didn’t look up… god he had fucked up… again, stiles thought.

“I’m still not used to letting people close.” stiles admitted, quietly. Derek looked up at that. “I… like i told you that first sunday we ate together, i don’t… i have trust issues, i don’t trust easily… but also, like i said, i have commitment issues…” stiles said, sighing… 

“I… i was actually curious about that.” derek said, slowly. “You say commitment issues, but… i have never smelled someone else on you or thought you would be seeing other people…” derek said, trailing off… stiles sighed. 

“It’s… i have kind of the opposite issue.” stiles admitted. “I get… i get attached really easily when i trust someone, and… i’ve been hurt by it before, so… i make myself evaluate things like friends and relationships more intensely.” stiles said, looking away. “But… sometimes i don’t know, i guess i get a feeling about people and can’t help but to trust them…” stiles admitted, derek looked like he was thinking for a solid minute before he started talking…

“What was your first impression of me?” he asked, stiles blinked. He had not been expecting that… 

He thought of how to answer, then smirked… “good.” he said, seeing derek relax a little, “mostly.” he added, derek glared half heartedly at him. 

“Asshole.” derek muttered, though stiles heard the playful tone to his voice.

“Hey, der?” stiles asked, after they had been sitting there for a while. 

“Hm?” he made made an inquisitive noise, stiles sighed.

“Thanks for staying with me.” he said, quietly, “it’s… always a hard time, but… you being here made it easier.” stiles admitted, not looking directly at derek… 

He saw the man looking at him from his periphery though, and didn’t flinch when derek brought a hand up to turn his head to face him… stiles felt his own breathing catch in his throat. 

“Anytime.” derek said simply, before leaning in… stiles just closed his eyes and hoped…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's been a while since i posted, but high school sucks ass. so, yeah.
> 
> any who! hope you enjoy, i know this chapter is kind of all over the place, but it's necessary to what i have in mind, i assure you! 
> 
> read and review! helps me be better at writing, i think!

The kiss, which stiles had been hoping for, didn’t happen like he hoped… all he got was a kiss on the cheek… damnit. Stiles whined, slightly, at the tease. 

Derek though just chuckled. “I want our first actual kiss to be when you’re not drunk, is that ok?” derek asked, stiles whined, a little more, but nodded…

“I guess.” he mumbled, sighing… “could, um… could you drive me home?” stiles asked, flushing pink a little bit… derek smiled.

“Sure.” he agreed easily, before realizing that laura must have taken his car… “i’ll just drive your jeep, then.” derek said, “since laura decided to take the camaro, apparently.” stiles nodded. 

“Keys are still in the ignition.” stiles said, fumbling with the door handle before finally opening it… he grabbed the other empty bottle, left on the ground, just in case…

“Have… have you driven drunk every time you’ve done this?” derek asked, stiles shook his head.

“No, i didn’t have a license when i started this… i usually walked to and from here… i guess, this time, it seemed like a good idea.” stiles said, shrugging. “I know, stupid.” stiles mumbled, derek just shrugged. 

“You know, you’re really… i don’t know, coherent for someone who, by themselves, drank what, a bottle and a half of vodka? What the hell?” derek asked, starting the jeep and driving it. 

Stiles chuckled. “Dude, you don’t even know. My mind is, like, so fucked up right now.” stiles chuckled, “but i’m forcing myself to at least try to focus.” he admitted, derek just nodded. 

“My… i hate to say this now, because i know you don’t want to hear it, but… my mom is going to want to talk to you.” derek said, not taking his eyes off the road… stiles sighed, because he knew that, already…

“Yeah.” stiles nodded… “would you think of me as a bad person if i wanted to put that particular conversation on hold for a while?” stiles asked, kind of falling asleep but not quite. Derek chuckled.

“Not at all.” he assured. Stiles smiled, nodding. Most of the drive was quiet, stiles liking it more than he thought he would… when they finally pulled up outside his place, stiles hesitated… if he was honest, he wasn’t eager to be alone right now… 

“Would… would you stay?” stiles asked, hesitantly… derek looked at him for a moment, before nodding, smiling softly.

“Of course.” he said, smiling softly, “you should know that by now i will.” he added, stiles nodded… he should, he did, somewhat… but it was harder than he thought, letting derek all the way in… 

And that sounded wrong, even in his own head, stiles ducked out of the car, blushing slightly. He looked at the bottle still in his hand, sighed, and tossed it, and the empty one, in the trash. 

He walked up the stairs, after derek joined him by his side. The trip up the few flights of stairs was hazardous, stiles being drunk and all… he sighed, but accepted derek’s help when it was offered…

He yelped, a little, when derek simply picked him up. “I said i’d accept help, not being picked up like a damsel.” stiles mumbled, but his hands were already around derek’s neck, and his face pressed into the man’s shoulder. 

Derek chuckled, but didn’t respond. The trip up was easy, stiles could feel him blushing slightly… it was kind of nice, being carried like this, in like a weird way. 

Finally, though, they were in front of his door, and he did need to be put down…

“I can walk now, der.” stiles said, derek just nodded, stiles let his feet fall to the floor, and let derek unlock the door, since he still had the keys from the jeep in his hand. Once he did, stiles pushed in, letting derek shut the door behind him… now that he wasn’t at the cemetery anymore, he was immensely tired. He didn’t even bother stripping, like he normally would, he just plopped face first on his bed, after toeing off his sneakers.

“Are you going to go to work or school tomorrow?” he heard derek asked, from behind him, stiles sighed.

“Nah, i called jordan and… well, besides this day i’ve missed like, maybe, two others. They can deal.” stiles said, shrugging. Derek nodded. He, too, was toeing off his shoes… and stripping down, stiles could relate, if he wasn’t bone ass tired right now, he would be too…

But he couldn’t even really focus enough to enjoy the thought of derek-freakin-hale stripping off right there. No, he drifted off… he didn’t notice he did until the bed dipped, he blinked his eyes open, and saw derek throwing covers over both of them…

“Thanks, for staying.” stiles mumbled, after snuggling a little closer to the man. Derek nodded. He might’ve said something, stiles didn’t know, but he was already asleep…   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek sighed, holding the young man in his arms… it was hard, seeing his mate drunk and very clearly distressed… but a certain part of his mind was elated. 

Not by what was happening, no he wasn’t a monster. But… stiles had confided in him, not the others he’d known far longer. He shared something that he didn’t even trust scott with…

And that, to derek, meant everything… he just wished it was of something better, but still it meant a lot to him that stiles seemed to trust him. And him being able to support his mate was making his wolf pleased too, so there was that. 

It didn’t take long before derek was drifting off to sleep behind stiles, content to finally be able to hold his mate while they slept. 

He hadn’t realized how… heavily he was asleep until he was blinking awake… stiles wasn’t there. He frowned, looking around… he couldn’t see him, but he could smell food cooking… it smelled like pancakes, eggs, and bacon…

Derek got up, pulling on the clothes he had from the day before… he grimaced, slightly, at that. But shrugged it off. He walked into the living room, which was joined with the kitchen, to see stiles working around the kitchen… derek blinked, he knew stiles could cook, he had said as much, but… he had never seen someone, besides peter, move so efficiently around the kitchen. 

When stiles saw him, he smiled and waved.

“Hey, dood. Making breakfast. Hungry?” he asked, derek just nodded.

“You… don’t you have, like, a hangover or something?” derek asked, confused… he had seen drunk people before, he had been good friends with drunks in college… 

And they had all been not this coherent the next day… stiles though laughed.

“Oh, yeah. I did.” stiles nodded, chuckling. “And it was hell.” he added, “but i know some small little home remedies for it, which includes 4 tylenol, a lot of bread, and water… plus, dude, it’s like mid-day, 12.” stiles said, derek blinked. 

“Bread… if you ate a lot of bread, why are you making more food?” derek asked, skeptically, stiles laughed. 

“Because plain bread isn’t filling? Plus i did that at, like, 9 o’clock. 3 hours is a lot of time with just bread.” stiles said, derek sighed, shaking his head. 

“You’re ridiculous.” he mumbled. Stiles just beamed. 

“Did you know you’re a ridiculously heavy sleeper?” stiles asked, derek blushed. “I mean, i tried to wake you at, like, 8. But you just, like, shooed me in your sleep. It was adorable, really.” stiles said, derek groaned. What even was his life. 

“Anyway, i don’t mind that. But could you give me a hand?” stiles asked, derek blinked, but nodded. 

“Why are you making you so much? Do you actually think the two of us will be able to eat this much?” derek asked, accepting the job stiles gave him of making eggs as he flipped pancakes and bacon, respectively with each. 

“No, i’m not that crazy hungry.” stiles chuckled, “cora texted like half an hour ago, i said i was home now with you and… well, long story short, she pretty much said most of the pack were coming… i asked if they had eaten yet, she said no… here i am!” he said, happily. And he looked happy, derek realized, cooking like this… 

“You didn’t have to do that, we could’ve ordered something or whatever.” derek said, stiles shrugged. 

“It’s what i like to do.” stiles said, shrugging… derek could see something was nagging at him. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, wordlessly taking over the bacon. 

“My, um… my dad...” stiles admitted. Derek sighed. 

“What is it?” he asked, stiles sighed again. 

“Well… he gets out of jail soon.” stiles admitted, derek blinked, trying to cover up his anger at that, he growled. 

“Why?” he asked, stiles sighed.

“He… well, his lawyer called me… he’s… they convinced him to make a ‘temporary mental insanity plea’...” stiles said, derek sighed. 

“I won’t let him get near you.” he vowed, stiles blinked… 

“Dude, what?” stiles asked, wide eyed… derek blinked.

“Well… i figured, after what you told me about him being, you know, abusive, you’d wanna stay away from him?” derek said, his tone more questioning than anything… stiles sighed. 

“Nope.” he started with, “i already talked to my dad’s lawyer, and got it straightened out. When my dad gets out, he’s going to come over here so i can see him… i just hope he’s better than from before…” stiles admitted, derek sighed… 

“I’ll stay with you when that happens, if you want?” derek offered quietly, stiles smiled.

“I’d like that.” he said, just as the door opened… stiles sighed. “And here comes the mob.” he joked, derek chuckled. 

Stiles was surprised that it was only his usual group of people that entered, none of the adults. 

“We convinced talia not to come but…” stiles blinked when peter came in, and laura. Only those two… it was isaac who spoke. 

“They insisted on coming, i don’t really know.” scott said, plopping down on the sofa. Stiles blinked, looking at the two adults… whatever, he didn’t really have a problem with them or anyone in the pack really. Sure, talia had rubbed up a little wrong the night before(from what he remembered), but she was still a nice enough person… 

“Alright.” he eventually said, pulling cinnamon buns out of the oven… everyone looked surprised.

“Why did you make so much?” isaac asked, looking like a confused puppy…

“Got some info about my dad this morning… nothing bad, at least not to me, but… i also knew you guys would bombard me with questions, and pretend you tried to be tactful… i move when i’m stressed, and since i couldn’t work today, no school, and… well, cooking was the preferable option right now.” stiles said, shrugging. “I made a lot, should be enough for everyone… not gonna lie, i thought you’d bring talia and everyone else.” stiles said, chuckling. 

“We figured you wouldn’t want a lot of people knowing.” laura said, smiling. “And i know my mother can be… very intimidating, a lot. We can, if you want, relay anything you say to her.” laura said, smiling still… stiles nodded.

“Sure, sounds… actually better than i was hoping for.” stiles said, laura nodded.

“You’re a lot better about all of this that you were last night.” lydia commented, stiles hadn’t even seen her come in…

“Yeah, it’s just the day, and a few days before, that bother me… i don’t mind talking about it any other time, i love talking about my mum. Makes me feel closer to her.” stiles said, everyone just nodded. 

“Damn, these are good.” stiles blinked, looking over to see jackson and scott both having a cinnamon roll in their hands, it was jackson who had spoken, in between mouthfuls… 

“Whatever, save some for the rest of us.” stiles said, everyone helping themselves… stiles liked it, having a full house. It felt different from when the group came over, it felt… more like family. 

“Alright, so what happened last night?” erica asked, stiles nodded. He kept eating, no way was he not going too…

“It was the anniversary of my mom’s death.” stiles said, “it always hits hard, and that, being drunk, has been my reaction to it since i was 13.” stiles said, shrugging. “Not much else to say besides that.” he admitted. “I don’t usually tell people because i’m just used to dealing with it on my own.” stiles added, everyone nodded… 

“I… why didn’t you tell me or my mom? We would’ve been there for you!” scott said, sadly, “you’re like my brother, we’ve known each other since we were kids!” he added, stiles sighed.

“Scotty, i think of you as a brother too… and while i love you like one, you have the secret keeping skills of a toddler. I didn’t want to let something slip by accident.” stiles said, shrugging. Scott pouted, but nodded.

“What’s the news on your dad?” scott asked, after. Stiles sighed…

“He’s getting out of prison.” stiles said.

“What?!” everyone but derek, laura and peter said, derek having heard it, and peter and laur not knowing about it…

“Yeah, the lawyers convinced him to plea on a case of ‘temporary insanity’.” stiles said, shrugging…

“Why is it so bad that his dad is getting out of prison?” peter asked, the group all started talking at once.

After, maybe, 5 minutes of them trying to talk over each other, stiles sighed. “Hey!” he called, them all quieting down. “He was… abusive, when my mom died.” stiles explained, “but… i can’t blame him. Not because what he did wasn’t wrong, it was obviously… but he was a werewolf, like you guys… he had just lost his mate and something in him snapped. I don’t hate him, and i don’t think i ever will.” stiles said, peter seemed to think about this, as did laura who had not heard this before.

“I can understand that.” peter nodded, “i… i was not in my right mind, either, when i lost my mate…” peter said, stiles blinked… peter looked sad, but not… overly so. 

Everyone was quiet, “and i plan to meet with him. Have dinner or… something.” he said evenly, there was an instant round of protests from the teenagers again, the adults in the room watching with slightly amused eyes… stiles just sighed.

“I’m doing it whether or not you like it.” he said, when it seemed they were done. “And don’t worry, i won’t be alone. Derek offered to be here with me for it.” stiles said, shrugging. Everyone seemed upset about it still, but seemed happy that he at least wouldn’t be alone. Laura looked indifferent about it, and peter looked understanding…

“Don’t tell talia about this.” stiles said, narrowing his eyes. “The stuff about my mom’s death anniversary, fine. But not this.” he said, the others simply nodded, holding their hands up. Stiles nodded, kind of believing them.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few days after that went by without much incident. Stiles saw the pack over his place a few more times, peter and laura making an appearance twice as well. He liked it, he realized, having more people there. 

Laura was nice, definitely more like her sister, cora, than derek. But she was nice.

And then there was peter… stiles definitely like peter, though it was more his wit and sass that he liked. Peter himself could be kind of terrifying, if he was being honest. But he was a nice person, all in all. Stiles thought so, at least. 

Stiles still didn’t know what he was going to make for his dinner with his dad, he hadn’t seen the man in years… eventually, 5 days later, he decides just on tacos. Everyone likes tacos, it doesn’t matter who you are. Unless you’re, like, a vegetarian. His father was coming in, about, 5 hours. But god he was nervous as fuck. 

He had missed his dad so much over the years, well the man he knew before his mother died. He missed that man… he was a little giddy at the thought of having his dad back. 

But then, there was derek who was so obviously upset at the idea… maybe it hadn’t been a good idea to tell him. 

Stiles shook the thought from his head. Even if it was slightly true(which he thought it wasn’t) he couldn’t take it back. 

“Derek, please stop glaring at the tv like it killed your puppy.” stiles complained, hearing derek sigh.

“I just… i don’t like this.” derek muttered, stiles sighed.

“We’ve talked about this, der. I’m doing this.” stiles said, trying for reassuringly. “I need to see him. He is my father, after all. I’m not asking you to be happy about it, or to understand it. I’m just asking you to respect it and not say anything rude to him unless he’s a douche nozzle first.” stiles said, proud of the small chuckle he got out of derek. 

“Fine. but i’m still not happy about it.” he mumbled. Stiles chuckled. This was such a stupid wrap around conversation, but whatever. 

“Yeah yeah.” stiles said, turning on a movie. They still had a bit until he had to start cooking. He had made sure the rest of the pack knew not to come over that day, not unless it was an actual life or death emergency. 

The next 3 hours or so went by fast enough, stiles was surprised. He got up to cook, waving down derek’s offer to help. It would probably go faster, yeah. But he was so freaking nervous that he didn’t really want to cook fast. 

He got everything he needed out, cutting boards for the veggies, pan for the meat, the food itself.

He didn’t even realize how bad it was until derek was wrapping arms around him, steadying his hands… he hadn’t realized he had been shaking, however slight. 

“You don’t have to be so nervous, stiles.” derek whispered. “I might not agree with this, and i’m sorry for that. But i am here. And i’ll support you no matter what you choose to do.” he said, stiles gulped. 

“Thanks.” he said, quietly, after a moment. He couldn’t think of any other words at the moment. Derek just nodded.

Stiles let derek stay and help him cook. It wouldn’t take a long time to make everything, but stiles just couldn’t sit still anymore, not with his nerves bouncing around.

Eventually, about an hour later, they finished cooking. The meat, chicken and beef cause chicken tacos were pretty good to, in the oven, wrapped in foil so it would stay warm. The veggies were put in the fridge until they were ready to eat. 

“Alright. Now we just need to wait a little longer for my dad to show up.” stiles said, smiling, derek nodded back. 

Then there was a knock on the door. Stiles blinked. “He’s early, isn’t he?” derek asked, stiles nodded but went to open the door. 

When he opened it, his eyes widened. Slightly in happiness that his dad was here, but mostly in horror… his dad looked awful, thin, pale… and he looked afraid of something…

“Dad?” stiles said, quietly, stepping closer. His dad gulped.

“Hey, stiles.” his dad said, stiles smiled. At least his voice hadn’t changed… 

“Hey, do you want to come in?” stiles asked, he wanted to hug him, but his dad looked spooked by… something. His dad nodded, stepping over the threshold. Stiles stepped back, letting him in, and shut the door. “How have you been?” stiles asked, his dad looked surprised that he would care at all.

“Fine, you?” his dad asked, stiles nodded.

“Good.” he said, his dad looked less afraid now and more confused.

“You… you’re not living with melissa?” his dad asked, stiles shook his head.

“I was, for a while. But about a year ago i got my emancipation and got my own place and all.” stiles said, waving it around the room. His dad nodded, looking around the room. 

“Who’s he?” his dad asked, nodding towards derek. Stiles smiled as derek stood up.

“His name’s derek hale, he’s my mate.” stiles said, he didn’t miss the happiness that flittered across derek’s face at that, but he chose to ignore it… for now. “Well, not officially but in every other way, we are.” stiles correct, derek nodded.

“That’s… good.” his dad said, smiling. “It’s good that you found someone.” he said, “do you live together?” he questioned, stiles shook his head.

“It’s kind of a new thing.” he said, his dad just nodded.

His dad looked conflicted, until his gaze drifted to stiles. “I know, trust me i do, that i fucked up so, so badly.” his dad said, quietly. “And i know it will never be enough, but god i am so sorry, stiles. You should never had to grow up this fast, and do all of this.” his dad said, gesturing again to the room. Stiles looked at his dad, when he was finished, and just smiled.

“Dad. it’s ok.” he said, his dad looked slightly mad at that.

“It is n-”

“Yes, it is.” stiles assured “trust me, from the little bit of time i’ve spent with derek already i know how bad i would get if lost him.” stiles said, smiling at derek who smiled back. “But you and mom… you were together so much longer, dad. And i’m sure the bond was even stronger for you… i couldn’t imagine it, and i’m not about to hate you for being a little broken by mom dying.” stiles said, his dad had wide eyes. 

“I don’t know how you were able to do it, to survive on your own… but god, i’m so proud of you, stiles. And i promise, i will never do anything like that again. And… if you want, i’ll leave and not speak to you anymore. I’d understand, completely.” it looked like it broke his dad just a little bit to say that. Stiles couldn’t help it, he surged forward and hugged the old man, holding on tight… his dad was only surprised for a moment before he hugged back, just as hard. 

“I don’t want to lose you again.” stiles said simply, when he pulled away. His dad just nodded. “Now let’s eat! You’re way too skinny.” stiles said, hearing derek snort. 

“I see your talent of tact is still something to be desired.” his dad said, chuckling quietly. Stiles just shrugged, chuckling along.

The food went by quickly, disappearing into each of their three stomachs. Stiles made sure his dad got a little more, the man was clearly underfed. Maybe not for a human, but for a werewolf? No. 

“So what do you do, kid, for, you know, work?” his dad asked, as they ate. Stiles smiled. He was grateful that his dad didn’t seem to feel awkward anymore. 

“I work at a blacksmithy.” stiles said, his dad’s eyes blinked open.

“Oh? And what do you do there?” he asked, stiles was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. Stiles sighed, but got up. 

“I make custom swords and daggers, my boss, jordan, is a pretty good guy.” stiles said as he walked out of the room, knowing both wolves would hear him. When he opened the door, he scowled. “Really? Really now?!” stiles said/growled at the 2 people behind the door which were kate argent and, surprisingly, chris argent, allison’s father, stiles had only met him two other times, each in passing. 

Kate just smiled. “I’m not going to give up, stiles. Now just talk with me then i won’t have reason to talk to you anymo- what are you doing?” she asked, stiles pulled out his phone and dialed that nice number, 911. 

“I warned you if you came back here, i’d call the police. I don’t make id- hey! Jasmine, it’s me stiles.” stiles said, wincing at the woman’s loud response. Jasmine was a nice person, as was most of the people in the police department in beacon hills. “Yeah, i have a problem.” stiles said, when she asked ‘what’s the problem’ after she calmed down. “There’s this lady, kate argent, that is, as far as i can tell, stalking me. I’m not sure exactly how long she’s been doing it. But it’s getting annoying as hell, and she keeps popping up and asking me to talk about stuff.” stiles waited again, listen to her talk about how she would send someone right away. “Thanks, jaz.” stiles said, before the call was disconnected. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at the women and man. “Well?” he asked, both glared at him.

“We’re just trying to help you, stiles.” chris said, stepping forward. Stiles could only think, keep talking. The cops will be here shortly… 

“All i see is a women harassing me.” stiles retorted. “You wanna do research on the ceremonies? Go ahead, just leave me out of it. I’m sure there are other people that would love to tell you to fuck off.” stiles said, he saw that chris was kind of calm, though kate looked ticked, annoyed if nothing else.

“You don’t know what werewolves are like, stiles.” chris said, evenly. “They’re monsters. Every last one of them.” chris said, stiles couldn’t help himself. His fist snapped forward as if of it’s own accords. 

Chris stumbled back, hand cradling his nose. It was probably broken, but stiles didn’t care. “Get the fuck off my front step.” stiles growled. “That’s is my mate and my father and most of my friends and pack you’re talking about. Leave.” stiles growled. “But before you do, how about you look in the mirror for once? You hate groups are all the same, trying to eradicate wolves as if they were a disease. You kill innocents, of all the wolves i’ve met have done nothing but be peaceful to humans.” stiles growled. Chris was growling, a little. Stiles was impressed, he had to admit. His nose was gushing blood, and he was panting slightly. But he was still ready to argue. 

“You little shit.” chris growled, even as an officer came around the corner of the apartment buildings. 

“Hey, stiles.” the women, jaz he realized, came up to the door. “These the two?” she asked, stiles nodded. “Alright, you two. You’re under arrest for the harassment of stiles stilinski, a minor. Please come quietly.” she said, pulling out her cuffs and one of those plastic ties. Stiles let her handle it, it wasn’t his place to interfere. He wasn’t an officer. Though he would’ve happily handcuffed both of them. 

After she read them all their rights, she turned and asked stiles a few questions. “Would you like to file for a restraining order?” she asked, stiles shook his head. 

“Not this time.” he said, “if it happens again, obviously yes. But i don’t wanna upset allison with this.” jaz just nodded, smiling. “Alright, i’ll get them out of your hair. Have a good night stiles.” she said, stiles waved back as she left with both of them.

When he turned, he saw both his dad and derek watching… “hey.” he offered, derek snorted, but hugged him hard.

“This has been a problem for a while? The argents?” his dad asked, stiles nodded.

“Yeah, about a week, maybe a little more. Kate kept showing up, though this is the first time chris came with her.” stiles said, shrugging. “More annoyance than anything.” stiles assured, ushering them both back in, because some of his neighbors had poked their heads out of their apartments. Nosey bastards… 

“And don’t worry about it, dad. I can handle myself in a fight, plus now i have you back and the pack! They’re not gonna get close to me.” he said, smiling. His dad smiled back.

“I was offered a job back at the police station.” his dad said, after they had settled back down to finish eating… thank god the food was still at least warm. 

Stiles beamed. “That’s great!” he said, happy for his dad. He remembered how much the man had loved his job. His dad nodded. 

“Yeah, i mean obviously i won’t be a sheriff again, but i’ll at least be a deputy.” his dad said, sounded at least a little happy… 

That was when stiles thought of something, why it popped into his head he didn’t know… well he did, but he prefered not to think about it.

“Do you have a place to stay? I know you were just recently released.” stiles said, his dad instantly frowned. 

“I’m staying at a group home for-” 

“You can stay here if you want.” stiles said instantly. “There’s a spare room you can use.” he added, when his dad’s mouth snapped shut… derek was growling.

“Stiles.” derek said his name, obviously meant to be a gentle reprimand. Stiles ignored it, though.

“I… are you sure that’s a good idea?” his dad asked, quietly. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” his dad said, hastily. Stiles shook his head.

“I’ve seen what those group homes do to were’s.” stiles said, shrugging. “When scotty was first bitten, melissa sent him to one for a while, until he learned to control it… i visited him often for about a month and each time he looked worse.” stiles said, “it was awful seeing him like that when he was just turned… it would probably mess you up pretty badly, having just gotten out of jail and now going into one of those things.” stiles said, his dad and derek both looked surprised. 

Finally, his dad sighed. “I don’t like the thought of putting more on your plate, stiles. You’ve made a life for yourself… i don’t want to screw that up for you.” his dad said, shaking his head. Stiles shrugged. 

“It’s not really doing much in the way of putting more on my plate.” stiles said, his dad looked thoughtful, then sighed.

“Ok.” he agreed quietly, stiles saw that derek was kind of upset, but at least held it back. Stiles was grateful, for that at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!


End file.
